Titan War
by Major144
Summary: A sequel to Puppet Chaos. Takes place right after the episode Things Change. Slade has returned and has a new plan that will bring the Titans to their knees! Slade plans to turn Robin, Red X, and Kyd Wyykyd into his apprentices and lead a new army for Slade. Friendships and love will be tested to their limits as a new war breaks out!
1. Chapter 1 Watcher

Titan War

Chapter 1 Watcher

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Slade sat back in his control chair and observed several computer monitors each showing a different scene. One screen showed a girl in a school uniform named Terra, she had once been Slade's apprentice against the Titans, but during the final battle she turned on him and used her powers to kill Slade and almost caused a volcano to erupt. Terra had used her powers to stop the volcano at the coast of her own life. She had been turned to stone for awhile, but an energy wave released from the demon lord Trigon returned her to normal.

After the battle with Trigon Slade had felt compiled to return to the remains of his old lair where, he found Terra lying on the ground in an unconscious heap. Slade had picked her up and took, her to one of his safe houses, where he nursed, her back to health and put her in a machine that made her forget about, her past and gave her new memories. Slade then put Terra in a local boarding school, so he could keep an eye on her.

Slade did this to cause emotional unrest, with the Titan know as Beast Boy. The Titans were an organized machine. If one part wasn't working at one hundred precent the team would slowly unravel and become less efficient.

Slade turned his attention to another screen that showed four the Titans surrounding one of Slade's latest robot soldiers on the roof of a large building. The robot was a hulking white figure, with red eyes. The robot was called M.A.R.S. it stood for Matter Absorbing Robotic Solider. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire surrounded M.A.R.S ready to fight. M.A.R.S touched the metal roofing of the building absorbing it's matter and giving it an extra hard metal shell of protection before charging at the Titans.

"Titans Go!" Shouted Robin as he and the other Titans charged forward.

Starfire flew forward firing her star bolts at M.A.R.S hitting him several times. The star bolts exploded into a cloud of smoke and M.A.R.S. was lost from sight. Then all of a sudden the robot lunged out of the smoke unharmed and grabbed Starfire by the legs. Before the alien hero could do anything M.A.R.S. hurled her into Raven causing the two heroes to hit the ground in a mess of limbs. Cyborg charged forward and delivered several powerful punches into M.A.R.S. knocking him back and towards the edge if the building.

"Your going down!" Shouted Cyborg as he threw another big punch only for M.A.R.S. to catch and stop it with one of his hands.

M.A.R.S. threw a punch into Cyborg and sent him flying to the other side of the building. Robin charged forward with his staff in his hands, he leaped into the air and struck M.A.R.S. in the side of the head knocking the robot back a few steps. M.A.R.S. threw a punch at Robin, but the young hero dodged out of the way and hit the robot in the back of the leg with an exploding birdarang. M.A.R.S staggered to it's knees unbalanced. Robin threw a disk that hit the robot in the chest and encased it in a solid block of ice. Robin starred at the robot with a stratified look on, his face, which quickly turned into a look of shock as M.A.R.S. flexed it's muscles and broke out of the block of ice. Before Robin could do anything M.A.R.S. grabbed him and threw him! Robin hit the ground and bounced off if it a couple of times before stopping. The other Titans were getting to their feet to rejoin the battle. Cyborg helped Robin up.

"Man whatever this thing is it's tough." Muttered Cyborg.

"Will just have to keep on fighting it. It has to have some kind of weakness." Said Robin.

M.A.R.S. raised it's fist and charged towards the Titans, but before he could reach them a green hawk appeared and then transformed into a charging green rhino that smashed into the robot sending it crashing to the ground.

"Nice one BB!" Cheered Cyborg as the rhino changed back into Beast Boy.

M.A.R.S. staggered to it's feet and faced the new challenger, before throwing a punch. Beast Boy dodged the punch, changed into a large green gorilla and locked arms with the robot, but M.A.R.S. proved to be stronger then Beast Boy and hurled him at the other Titans. Beast Boy changed back into his normal form and Cyborg caught him before putting him back on the ground.

"Sorry..I'm late. I had some stuff to deal with." Said Beast Boy.

"Will talk about that latter. Now we have to focus on taking this guy down." Said Robin.

M.A.R.S. was starting to charge at the Titans, when all of a sudden a pink blast of energy hit him and knocked him back. The Titans turned to see that Jinx and Kid Flash had appeared on the roof a few yards from them.

"It's your lucky day Titans. We've come to save you." Said Jinx.

"Look like were just in time. Will deal with big tall and creepy." Said Kid Flash as he ran at the robot using his super speed.

M.A.R.S. threw a punch at the speedster, but he easily dodged and stuck his tongue at the robot. This seemed to make the robot angrier as it threw more punches at Kid Flash. The young speedster continued to dodge the attacks as he lead M.A.R.S. towards the edge of the building. As soon as they reached the edge Kid Flash dived through M.A.R.S.'s legs and Jinx released an energy wave that slashed right through the edge of the building sending M.A.R.S tumbling to the streets below.

"See you next fall!" Laughed Kid Flash.

"Good one." Said Jinx with a smile.

Robin glared at the duo.

"Your actions put innocent people at risk." Growled Robin.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Hello professionals! I used my super speed to check the place and clear everyone out before me and Jinx came here to rescue you. Your welcome by the way." Said Kid Flash.

"Let leave Kid. Were obviously not welcomed here. Apparently they still see me as untrustworthy." Said Jinx with a glare.

"Some people are just slow at trusting others. Come on Jinx lets blow this popsicle stand." Said Kid Flash as he picked up Jinx and vanished in a flash of super speed.

Robin just shook his head in annoyance and peered down at the wreckage down below. There was no sign of M.A.R.S. Robin turned to the other Titans.

"Lets see if our enemy left any piece of himself behind in the wreckage. Then will head back to the Tower. And Beast Boy and want to know what your were up to." Said Robin.

"Yes sir." Muttered Beast Boy as they descended the building to search the wreckage for any clues.

In his lair Slade turned away from the screen and walked to another room that resembled a workshop and a factory. Two people were working at a computer. One was a bulky man named Spike, he was also know as Mechanic. Next to him was a tall grey skinned cyborg named Fixit. Both of them had been forcefully recruited by Slade. They had been injected with nanobots and forced to work for Slade.

"Hello gentlemen." Said Slade.

Both Spike and Fixit turned to face Slade. Spike looked nervous, while Fixit just glared at Slade.

"You invention held up nicely against the Titans, but still managed to fail. I want you to upgrade it when it returns." Said Slade as he turned to leave.

"Yes sir." Said Fixit with just a hint of hate in his normally calm voice.

Slade left the room and entered a large chamber filled with tanks that each held a human girl with long silver hair. This was another one of Slade's projects, he had taken DNA samples from Terra and was using them to create a small army of clones loyal to him. It would be a few more weeks before the clones were ready to be released into battle. Slade left the chamber and returned to the monitor room and sat down.

Slade pulled up three images on his computer. One was of Robin, the other two were of a master thief called Red X, and another thief named Kyd Wyykyd. Little did these three know they would be Slade's apprentices and lead his forces to victory. No one would stop Slade's plan. The Titans and other heroes would fall and Slade would be victorious.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Forces on the Move

Titan War

Chapter 2 Forces on the Move

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

The Titans were at the Tower where Beast Boy told them everything about his encounter with the girl he believed to be Terra and his encounter with Slade. Robin took everything Beast Boy told him and scratched his chin in thought for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"Cyborg I want you take Beast Boy to the medical bay to check to see if there's any drugs in his system." Said Robin.

"What?!" Asked Beast Boy startled.

"I want to make sure Slade hasn't used some drug on you to make you believe you actually saw Terra." Explained Robin.

"I know what I saw! It was Terra! I know it is! I'm not chasing ghost!" Shouted Beast Boy before he took a deep breath. "Look at the security cameras. I brought Terra here and showed her around trying to jog her memory."

"I'll check the cameras, but I still want you to get checked out. This is Slade were talking about there's no telling what his planning." Said Robin.

"Alright." Said Beast Boy as he and Cyborg went to the medical bay.

"I'll go with them and take a look at Beast Boy's mind and see what I can find." Said Raven as she flew off to join Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Robin went to a computer and started to go through the security footage, his eyes widened slightly as he saw an image of Beast Boy showing a girl who appeared to be Terra around the Tower. Robin paused an image and zoomed in on the girl. Starfire flew over and starred at the image.

"A glories day! Friend Terra is alive!" Cheered Starfire, before noticing the look of confusion on Robin's face. "What is wrong? Is this not an occasion not to celebrate?"

"It is, but something doesn't add up. This girl if she really is Terra, why doesn't she remember anything and why is she in school? What is Slade up to?" Said Robin as he continued to stare at the image.

In the medical bay Cyborg had just finished scanning through Beast Boy's systems and found no sign of drugs or anything. Raven then went through Beast Boy's mind confirming that his encounter with the girl and Slade was real.

"You see I told you I actual saw her. So now what do we do?" Said Beast Boy.

"Well I guess we bring Terra here and see if we can jog her memory. Whatever Slad's up to the safest place for that girl is here." Said Cyborg.

"I'll look into her mind to see if she knows anything when she gets here. Slade must have changed her memories for some reason and I plan to find out why." Said Raven.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Robin as he and Starfire walked into the medical bay. "You were right Beast Boy, she was here. I don't know what Slade is up to, but we need to get Terra to safety."

"Leave it to me." Said Beast Boy a he gave a little salute.

"Were all going to go." Said Robin.

"Fine." Muttered Beast Boy as they went to the garage, loaded up in the T-Car, and headed towards the city.

In his lair Slade watched the Titans leave their tower to get Terra. Everything was going according to plan. Slade was recruiting his forces and soon the Titans would be crushed. Slade had sent a probe into space to locate and recruit one comrade, while he worked on a plan to free a few more allies who were currently in prison. Slade pulled out a video phone and made a phone call. A few seconds latter a girl with long white hair wearing a black and orange mask that covered her left eye and the top part of her face appeared on the screen. The girl's name was Rose, but the codename she went by was Ravager and she was Slade's daughter.

"Father." Greeted Ravager.

"Ravager go retrieve your brother and come to my location. The end of the Titans draws near." Said Slade as he ended the transmission.

Thousands of miles away in a city called Blüdhaven there was a secret lair Ravager put the video phone down and geared up. Ravager wore a grey shirt with a black center and arm bands, long black pants, and combat boots. She grabbed her katanas and strapped them to her back. She walked towards the garage area of the lair and got into a small black and silver ship. Ravager set a course for Tibet.

A few hours latter Ravager arrived in Tibet, she landed atop of a flowery mountain top summit and got out. Ravager discarded her swords and removed her mask revealing two functional eyes. Ravager started to walk away from her ship, when she started to hear someone a guitar off in the distance.

"Found you." Thought Ravager as she walked towards the sound of the music.

Ravager soon found who was playing the guitar. It was a young boy sitting on a rock. He has lime green eyes and blonde hair, with two locks framing his face. He was wearing an outfit that consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a purple tunic with a gold belt, black pants and purple boots that had golden braces connected to the ends of the sleeves and the tops of the boots.

The boy's name was Jericho and he was Ravager's little brother. Ravager watched Jericho play his guitar for a few more minutes before she approached him clapping.

"You sounded better then the last time I saw you. You've really improved little brother." Said Ravager with a smile.

Jericho turned and starred at Ravager surprised to see her. Then his face broke out into a smile as he put down his guitar, walked towards Ravager and hugged her. Ravager returned the hug.

"Good to see you Jericho. Father sent me to come get you." Said Ravager.

Jericho seemed to stiffen a little bit at the mention of father.

"Father told me that the end of the Titans is drawing near." Said Ravager.

Jericho looked sad as he stepped away from Ravager, reached into his tunic and pulled out his Titan communicator. Ravager stared at the communicator in shock and then in sadness for her brother.

"I see you finally joined a team. Probably made...some friends. That's good. Look I can...only imagine how you feel about turning against the Titans, but you know how father is." Said Ravager.

Jericho nodded sadly in understanding.

"Look...you tell who some of your friends are...and I'll try to make sure nothing to bad happens to them. Ok." Said Ravager.

This seemed to brighten Jericho's mood as he smiled a little and nodded.

"Good. Just know that what ever happens I'll be looking out for you." Said Ravager.

Jericho nodded as he grabbed his guitar. The two siblings made their way back to the ship.

On a faraway planet many lightyears from Earth a Tamaranean named Blakfire was angrily blasting rocks with her purple energy blast. The banished princess was furious, her little sister Starfire had her banished from her own planet! Blackfire had been flying around from planet to planet trying to find a way to get revenge, but had no luck so far. Now she was just blowing off some steam, by destroying rocks. Blackfire was so busy with her task that she didn't notice a strange two foot tall metal sphere coming towards her until it was only a few feet away. The sphere made a beeping noise alerting Blackfire of it's presence. Blackfire turned around to face the sphere as a slot opened up and a life size holographic image of Slade appeared before Blackfire.

"Greeting Blackfire I am Slade. You do not know me, but we share a common enemy. The Titans. I know you have a grudge against the Titan known as Starfire. I'm assembling a force to destroy the Titans once and for all. This is an invite for you in case your interested. Just following this probe and it will lead you to my base." Said Slade before the hologram vanished.

Blackfire watched as the sphere flew into the air, she smiled slightly, before taking off after the sphere. It appeared the opportunity for revenge had arrived.

See-More was just having one bad day after another. Everything had been going well since he and the High F.I.V.E. joined the Brotherhood of Evil, though See-More never saw Jinx after they joined for some reason. Then things started to go bad when several of the Brotherhoods members were sent after certain heroes. Instead of being teamed up with any of his friends See-More was partnered up with an older man named Warp to go after a hero called Herald. Warp had opened up a portal to the dimension where Herald was supposed to be living and they attacked him. Herald proved to be stronger then he appeared and defeated the two villains before locking them up in some kind of weird energy cage. See-More and Warp woke up and tried to break out, but their attempts failed. See-More was freaking out a little, while Warp looked annoyed as he fiddled with his armor. A few hours latter a couple of strange things just seemed to fall out of the air. First a giant robotic suit of armor that belonged to the villain Adonis fell from the sky. Latter a villain know as Punk Rock and his guitar fell from the sky and was immediately surrounded by an energy cage.

"That little brat tripped me!" Snarled Punk Rock as he tried to break out of the cage by charging it, but only succeeded in knocking himself out.

"Somebody needs to take some chill pills." Muttered See-More.

A few minutes latter a large portal opened up and a huge black and purple dragon named Malchior came falling out and landed with a tremendous thud. A energy cage appeared around the dragon locking him up.

"Miserable human! I will burn your soul to ashes next time we meet!" Roared Malchior as the portal closed up.

See-More gulped and shook with fear, Punk Rock looked at the dragon tensed, and Warp just glanced at the dragon and rolled his eyes with annoyance. A few hours latter a portal opened up and Herald and Raven walked out to look at the captured villains. Raven pulled out a book and looked at Malchior.

"It's time to return to your prison." Said Raven as she opened the book and read from it.

"No! I will not be imprisoned in their again!" Snarled Malchior as he trashed around the cage and breathed fire.

The cage vanished as Malchior was dragged towards the book roaring. There was a flash of light and Malchior was gone. Raven closed the book and turned towards Herald.

"Thanks for trapping Malchior here. It would be a pain to track him down on Earth." Said Raven.

"Your welcome. I'll take these guys back to prison after I question them a little." Said Herald as he opened up a portal.

Raven nodded as she entered the portal and vanished. Herald turned to face the three remaining villains.

"You get nothing out of me horn boy!" Shouted Punk Rock.

"I know. I'm not interested in anything you know." Said Herald as he made a portal appear under Punk Rock's feet.

The villain let out a startled shout as he fell through the portal and landed in a room full of armed police men, who quickly wrestled Punk Rock to the ground and took his guitar away, before putting him in a cell.

"That takes care of that." Said Herald as he closed the portal and faced the other two villains. "Now tell me how you got here?"

"Man I don't know. Ask that Warp guy over there his the one who got us here." Said See-More.

"It was easier then you think. You see I come from a hundred years in the future, where mastery of traveling to other dimensions is mere child's play now. I know a lot about the past and where you would be." Said Warp.

"Man if you knew all this stuff then how come we lost? Your from the future shouldn't you have know the outcome of this fight or something?" Said See-More.

"Time is never precise. There were many different outcomes." Said Warp.

"Ah your so useless! Man I wish Kyd Wyykyd had come along with us! If he was here he would have easily defeated Herald!" Complained See-More.

The name Kyd Wyykyd seemed to perk Warp's interest.

"Wait...did you say Kyd Wyykyd? Oh...I see it hasn't happened yet." Said Warp with a sinister smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Herald, before Warp started to go.

"It appears my armor's safety protocol has finally activated. About time to. As for what I was talking about you and the other Titans will find out soon." Laughed Warp as he vanished.

Herald and See-More just stared at the empty cage in confusion. Herald turned to See-More.

"I believe it's time I took you to prison." He said as he opened up a portal beneath See-More's feet.

See-More fell through the portal into the room Punk Rock had fallen into earlier and was immediately wrestled to the ground and a inhibitor color was put around his knock to prevent him from using his powers. See-More was marched to a cell and thrown in. See-More looked around the cell and saw that Kyd Wyykyd was in the cell with him.

"Kyd it's great to see you man!" Said See-More as he went over to his friend.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded and gave a small smile.

"Man you would not believe where I've been." Said See-More.

"Hey keep it down pit sniffer!" Complained a voice from the cell next door.

"Gizmo is that you?" Asked See-More.

"Wait See-More that you? Where have you been this whole time?" Asked Gizmo as he, Mammoth, and Billy, appeared leaning against the door of their cell.

"It's a long story guys." Said See-More as he told them all about his adventure. "So how'd you guys end up here and where's Jinx?" He asked as he finished.

"Oh...well it's like this. Jinx...joined up with Kid Flash and those other goody Titans. She betrayed us and helped capture us." Said Gizmo.

"No...that can't be right...Jinx was our leader...and friend. Why would she betray us?" Said See-More as Kyd Wyykyd put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No idea. But were planing to bust out of this joint. You want in?" Asked Mammoth.

"Sure." Muttered See-More.

"I knew we could count on you good buddy." Said Billy.

"Yeah." Said See-More as he got into his cell's bed wondering why Jinx betrayed them.

The T-Car arrived at the school where Beast Boy saw Terra. They went to the principles office and showed her an old picture of Terra asking to see her. The principle told them that the girl went by the name Terri before calling her up. Terri appeared and looked at the Titans in confusion then she saw Beast Boy.

"Hey Terra." Said Beast Boy.

"For the last time that's not my name Beast Boy. I'm not a Titan, or whoever you think I am. I'm just a regular girl. My names Terri." Said the girl.

Robin stepped forward.

"We believe, you are Terra. I know this might sound weird, but we believe someone has been messing with your memories. If you just come with us will get to the bottoms of this." Said Robin.

The girl let out a sigh.

"Alright I'll come with, you but no crazy stuff ok." Said the girl.

"You have my word." Said Robin.

"Don't worry Terra everything will make sense soon." Said Beast Boy as they walked out and headed towards the T-Car.

Little did they know that something crazy was going to happen real soon.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Breakout

Titan War

Chapter 3 Breakout

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

The ship carrying Ravager and Jericho arrived in Jump City. Ravager piloted the ship towards an old warehouse. The ship landed and the teens got out and walked into the warehouse. Ravager walked over to a nearby wall and found a hidden switch, she pressed and a part of the backs wall opened up revealing a secret elevator. Ravager walked into the elevator. Jericho looked hesitant about entering the elevator.

"It's alright nothing bad is going to happen." Said Ravager as she walker over to Jericho and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Jericho relaxed a little and entered the elevator, with Ravager. The elevator closed and descended a few stories before opening up. The two siblings saw their father standing before them with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hello my children." Said Slade.

"Father." Said Ravager.

Jericho bowed his head in greeting at his father not wanting to make eye contact, with him. Slade turned around and started walking Ravager and Jericho following him.

"Father may I ask why you've called us?" Asked Ravager.

"I called you both here because a new age is upon us. A war like no other is fixing to begin and a new world under my rule will be born." Said Slade as he walked down a long hallway full of doors, before stoping at one. "Jericho this is your room. Why don't you rest for awhile. I explain everything latter."

Jericho nodded and entered the room. To his surprise he found it filled with books and musical instruments. Jericho smiled as he sat in a chair and picked up a guitar and played it.

Slade and Ravager continued down the hall.

"Father, why are you involving Jericho in this? His a Titan now, his made friends! And now your telling him that your going to declare war on them and destroy them!" Said Ravager as her voice filled with hate.

Slade turned around to face, his daughter. Ravager leaped back and prepared for an attack from her father, but he did nothing but look at her.

"The reason, why I brought Jericho here was for his protection. I know, his a Titan now and that his forged a few friendships with a couple of them. It just so happens that the Titans and I have different ideals. I want to reshape the world and rule it, but the Titans see me as just another mad conquer. I want to create a perfect world." Said Slade.

"Your showing a lot more concern to Jericho now, what happened to you?" Asked Ravager.

"As you've heard I suffered a untimely end at the hands of my former apprentice Terra. My body was completely destroyed, but fate had something else in store for me. A powerful demon know as Trigon, he promised me that if I served him, he would return me to flesh and blood. Trigon conquered the world and turned it into an apocalyptic nightmare. For my services Trigon attempted to kill me, but I foresaw his treachery and survived. I teamed up with the Titans to defeat Trigon. I regained my flesh and stole one of Trigon's weapons. It was in my moments of death, that I saw the sins I committed against my own children. I made a vow to protect, you both, even if you hate me for what I am and what I do." Said Slade.

Ravager starred at her father in amazement. Not only had her father bested death, he managed to out smart a powerful demon and play a part in his defeat. Now Slade was showing some concern to his children. Ravager didn't know what to think of her father now. Finally she thought of something.

"So...what exactly is your plan?" Asked Ravager.

"You'll see soon enough. I'm gathering my forces and soon the Titans will be no more." Said Slade as he turned around and walked down the hall.

Ravager just watched him go as she wondered what her father was planing.

The Titans had just returned to the Tower with Terri. They walked in and made their way to the medical bay. Terri sat on one of the medical tables as Raven hovered behind her.

"So exactly what are you fixing to do?" Asked Terri.

"I'm going to look into your mind and search for any of your old memories. I'll find them and use them to restore your memory completely." Said Raven.

"Um...ok. This isn't going to hurt or anything is it?" Asked Terri.

"No. Now just relax. I'm going to enter your mind now." Said Raven as she touched the sides of Terri's head and closed her eyes.

Raven then found herself in the astro plain of Terri's consciousness. The astro plain resembled a large rocky canyon filled with a fog. Raven flew around and searched the canyon. After searching for awhile Raven came across a cave that had a strange door over it with a large S on it.

"Slade." Thought Raven as she examined the door.

"Who...are you?" Asked a voice from behind.

Raven turned around and saw Terra wearing the clothes, she wore, when she was with the Titans.

"Terra?" Asked Raven.

"I...think that's my name. It's really hard for me to remember..anything. Now who are you?" Said Terra.

"Raven. I'm a friend and I'm here to help." Said Raven.

"Raven. For some reason...I faintly remember...you and a few other people...especially a green boy." Said Terra.

"There friends to. Terra can you tell me exactly what this thing is?" Asked Raven as she pointed at the door.

"It's...something to keep me trapped. It prevents me...from remembering anything fully. I've tried...to get away from it, but not matter...where I go I end up here." Said Terra.

"I see. I going to see if I can open it." Said Raven as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

The door glowed black as Raven pulled on it. The door budge a tiny bit and small cracks appeared on the door. After a few minutes Raven stopped and let out a breath. This was tougher then, she thought. Raven looked around and noticed that some of the fog was clearing. Terra looked at Raven with recognition.

"I...remember a little more. I was part...of a team. I had...powers...and I kind...of had a interest...in the green boy. His name started...with B, but I can't remember anything else." Said Terra.

"Well opening this door a little is helping you remember. This will take awhile, but you'll have your memory restored." Said Raven.

"Thank you Raven." Said Terra.

Raven teleported out of Terra's mind.

On the outside Raven took her hands off of Terra's head. Terra blinked and looked around the room, she looked like a person, who had partially woken up from a dream.

"I'm Terra. I...was one of your teammates." She said before her eyes landed on Beast Boy. "You...were someone special to me."

"Yeah that's right." Said Beast Boy.

Terra suddenly stood up and embraced Beast Boy.

"Though I...don't know your name...I'm just happy to see you." Said Terra.

Starfire cheered as Raven motioned Robin over to her.

"What did you find in there?" Asked Robin.

"Terra's mind and memories have definitely been tampered with by Slade. I managed to free some of Terra's memories, but I'm going to need to do it a few more times to fully restore her memory." Said Raven.

"I see. But the question still remains, what is Slade up to?" Said Robin.

At that moment the Tower alert went off. Cyborg checked the computer in his arm.

"Multiply jail break around the city." He said.

"Titans Go!" Said Robin as the Titans started to run out of the room.

"Terra, stay here. You'll be safe." Said Beast Boy.

"Alright just be careful." Called Terra.

24 hours before the jail break.

See-More had been in prison for five days. The one eyed thief couldn't believe he'd been trapped in another dimension for nearly a week since the fall of the Brotherhood. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the thought of Jinx betraying the others, while the rest of the H.I.V.E. gathered stuff for Gizmo to help them escape. Pretty soon they would escape.

Kyd Wyykyd was having a nightmare. He dreamed that he was standing in a large circle of fire and that there was a large figure with horns and red eyes dressed in roman helmet, armor, and tattered cape sitting on a throne made of bones.

"I've finally found you." Said the figure with a deep sinister voice.

Kyd Wyykyd jumped out of bed in a cold sweat as he looked around the cell with fear. See-More woke up and starred at his friend with concern.

"You alright man? Did you have a nightmare?" Asked See-More.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded his head.

"Man you haven't had a nightmare in years. Whatever it is you can tell me about it." Said See-More.

Kyd Wyykyd shook his head and indicated that he was fine.

"Ok man, you just tell me, when your good and ready." Said See-More as he went back to bed. "Tomorrow we bust out of this joint and then will deal with Jinx."

Kyd Wyykyd nodded and returned to bed. Little did any of the H.I.V.E. know that someone else planned to breakout a few criminals the same day as their breakout.

The next day while the H.I.V.E. were in the prison cafeteria Gizmo pulled out a strange device that he had cobbled together from a wristwatch, a walkie talkie, and a few odd nuts and bolts.

"This little baby is going to shut down any inhibitor collars within a ten foot radius. Once that happens will blow this dump." Said Gizmo as he pressed the activation switch on the device.

All at once the other H.I.V.E. felt their powers return to them. See-More fired a powerful eye blast and created a huge hole in the wall. The H.I.V.E. and several non super powered inmates rushed towards the hole. A few guards tried to blast them, but Kyd Wyykyd teleported next to the and knocked them out with a few blows before joining the rest of the escaping inmates.

Elsewhere in another part of the prison a few mechanical spiders had entered the cells of Doctor Light, Professor Chang, and Psimon. The spiders stopped before each of the criminals and a life size hologram of Slade appeared.

"Greetings. I am Slade. I have come to offer you a chance to join me and destroy the Titans once and for all. If you wish to join me make your way to the helipad on the Westside of the prison in the next twenty minutes. You may join me or go about your own business. The choice is yours." Said Slade before the hologram vanished and all three cell doors flew open.

The three villains looked at one another before that started to make their way to the Westside of the prison.

In a deeper more secure area in the prison. Two mechanical spiders made their way into the cells of Brother Blood and Madame Rouge. The same message was played again, before Brother Blood was restored to full power and the inhibitor collar on Madame Rouge was removed. Blood smashed his way out of his cell as Madame Rouge slither out of her cell. The two villains looked at one another.

"Vhat have you decided about this Slade's character proposal?" Asked Madame Rouge.

"I've decided to team up with this Slade fellow. I have a score to settle with a few of the Titans anyway. Besides a man who can organize an escape like this is truly a man worth meeting anyway." Said Blood.

"I suppose I need a new team to work vith." Said Madam Rouge.

"Welcome aboard then." Said Blood as the two prisoners made their way to the Westside of the prison.

A few minutes latter the five escaped villains loaded up onto a police helicopter and took off from the prison, while all the alarms were going off and everybody else was dealing with the H.I.V.E. and regular inmates.

In an apartment near downtown Jinx and Kid Flash were hanging out, when Kid Flash's communicator beeped. The speedster looked at the communicator as an alert appeared on a small screen.

"What is it?" Asked Jinx.

"Oh...nothing big...just a jailbreak." Said Kid Flash.

"What are you not telling me?" Asked Jinx as she glared at Kid Flash.

The speedster sighed.

"It's your old crew...that's leading the breakout." Said Kid Flash.

"Oh." Said Jinx.

"Look we don't have to deal with them. I know, you kind of feel bad about betraying them and all. I can understand if you don't want to fight them again." Said Kid Flash.

"No I'm fine. I made my choice and they made theirs. Lets go." Said Jinx.

"Alright." Said Kid Flash as he picked up Jinx and took off to the prison.

A minute latter they arrived at the prison. Jinx saw her old team taking down several guards as they made their towards the prison wall. See-More saw Jinx and ran towards her. Jinx didn't feel comfortable about fighting See-More.

"Jinx! The guys told me, you sided with the Titans and betrayed us! Tell...it's not true...that you were undercover or something." Said See-More as he stopped a few yards from Jinx.

"It's true See-More I joined the Titans." Said Jinx.

"What! But why? After all we've been through, you just decided to change sides and forget about us! You were our leader! We were a team and you just went up and betrayed as if it all meant nothing!" Shouted See-More as he gritted his teeth.

"I...wanted to be more then a thief and a super villain. What we did back then was wrong." Said Jinx.

"Oh you are such traitor! I see what's going on. Kid Flash said a few words telling you that you could simply change sides and forget about your teammates as if they were nothing! Me and the others trusted you Jinx and you just stabbed us in the back, helped throw us in the cell and threw away the key!" Shouted See-More as his eye started to charge up for an attack.

Jinx was completely taken aback by See-More's hatred. Kid Flash stepped forward to defend Jinx.

"Hey cyclops chill out! Jinx can decided whatever she wants to do. It's not her fault you guys are losers." Said Kid Flash.

"Your going down first!" Said See-More as he fired at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash dodged the attack and charged at See-More ready to take him out with a fast punch, when suddenly Kyd Wyykyd appeared right in of Kid Flash throwing a punch that connected, with Kid Flash's chin knocking him to the ground. Before Kid Flash could get up Kyd Wyykyd teleported next to him and grabbed him, before teleporting to the far side of the prison. Kyd Wyykyd then rejoined his teammates in fighting the guards.

"Flash!" Cried Jinx.

See-More fired an eye blast and hit Jinx in the chest knocking her down. See-More was fixing to fire another blast, when something on the prison wall caught his attention. It was the Titans!

"Will finish this latter." Growled See-More as he glared at Jinx, before running back to regroup with the rest of his team.

"I'm...sorry." Whispered Jinx to herself.

The Titans charged at the H.I.V.E. and the inmates ready to fight.

"Your not going anywhere except back in your cells." Said Robin.

"Not today Bird Brain. Here's a little farewell gift from us." Said Gizmo as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal sphere.

Gizmo hurled the device at the Titans and it exploded into a bright light blinding the Titans. When the light cleared the H.I.V.E. were gone.

"Will deal with the H.I.V.E. latter right now we need to round up these inmates." Said Robin.

The Titans went about catching the inmates as Kid Flash ran over to Jinx and helped her up.

"Am I a...bad person for betraying...my old teammates?" Asked Jinx.

"No of course not. There the ones, who are bad not you." Said Kid Flash as he picked up Jinx. "Lets head back to the apartment. The others seem to have everything under control." He said as they vanished in a burst of super speed.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Duel of Leadership

Titan War

Chapter 4 Duel of Leadership

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

It took less then an hour for the Titans to round up the non super powered inmates, but there was no sign of where the H.I.V.E. ran off to. To make matters worse five extremely dangerous criminals had apparently broken out of their cells and escaped the prison. Cyborg nearly blew a gasket, when he head that Brother Blood had been broken out of prison. A vain in Beast Boy's head twitched as he heard that Madame Rogue had been broken out of prison. The breakouts worried Robin, he had a feeling that someone helped the villains break out of their cells and escape the prison.

The Titans finished up cleaning the prison and returned to the Tower. Terra greeted them wearing her old clothes. Beast Boy and the other Titans went to go hangout with Terra and relax, while Robin went over the escaped prisoner files trying to figure out where they went.

In an abandoned building miles away the H.I.V.E. were setting up a makeshift headquarters. Gizmo had managed to restore power to the building, while Mammoth and Billy had managed to go into the city and steal food and supplies. Gizmo had appointed himself leader of the group and was trying to come up with a plan to put the H.I.V.E. back on top and get revenge on Jinx and the Titans. See-More and Kyd Wyykyd were training using an old mattress as a punching bag.

"Man I still can't belive Jinx betrayed us! Next time I see her and Kid Flash I'm going to make them pay!" Snarled See-More as he delivered a few punches to the mattress.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded in agreement, with his friend. At that moment Kyd felt a cold chill, he turned to see a horned figure in roman armor glaring at him from a corner.

"You'll be seeing me real soon." Said the figure.

Kyd stumbled backwards and fell on his back shacking in fear. See-More heard his friend fall, looked over at him, and saw the fear on his face.

"Kyd what's wrong?" Asked See-More with concern as he walked over to Kyd Wyykyd.

Kyd Wyykyd closed his eyes and the armored figure was gone. He looked at See-More and made some hand gestures saying he was ok.

"Alright man if you say your ok then your ok, but you know you can tell me whatever is bothering you know." Said See-More as he offered Kyd Wyykyd, his hand.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded his thanks as, he took See-More's hand. See-More helped Kyd Wyykyd up and the two of them went back to training.

In Slade's underground lair the escaped villains had arrived. They had been lead by some of Slade's robots to a large room with a long table. The villains sat down and awaited the arrival of their host.

Outside the city the Blackfire had arrived at an old warehouse following the probe. A wall opened up revealing an elevator. Blackfire went in and the elevator went down, when it opened one of Slade's robots appeared and lead Blackfire to the room with the other villains. The villains eyed Blackfire as she sat down.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Asked Blood as he eyed the alien girl.

"I am Blackfire. May I ask who you are?" Said Blackfire.

"I am Brother Blood." Said Blood.

"Madame Rouge." Said Madame Rouge.

"Doctor Light." Said Doctor Light.

"Professor Chang." Said Chang.

"Psimon and I must say you have an interesting history." Said Psimon with a small smirk.

"Your a mind reader I see. Well next time, you read my mind without my permission I'll crush you." Said Blackfire with a glare.

"Oh aren't we touchy." Said Psimon.

Blackfire ignored him and looked at the other villains.

"Let me guess, your all enemies of the Titans?" She asked.

All the villains nodded. At that moment the doors opened and in walked Slade with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hello everyone. I'm so glad you came." Said Slade as he stood at the front of the table. "In the past, we have all suffered defeat at the hands of the Titans. Everyone here had plans, but they failed and you were locked away. I have conducted a plan that will utterly bring the Titans to their knees. We will be the masters of the world and we will reshape as we see fit."

All the villains took Slade's words in. Blood stared at Slade.

"And may I ask what happens if we don't side with you?" Asked Blood.

"Then your free to go." Said Slade indicating the door behind him.

"You know, you have a really nice set up here. I'll think I'll take it!" Said Blood as he leaped out of his seat and sprung towards Slade, with his claws extended.

Slade just calmly stood his ground as the end of the table morphed into M.A.R.S. and slammed a huge fist into Blood sending him crashing into the opposite side of the room. M.A.R.S. marched over to the down villain prepared to attack him some more, but Slade raised a hand indicating the robot to stop. Slade pulled out his boa staff and approached Blood.

"Now that your little sneak attack has failed. Lets settle his like gentlemen." Said Slade as he got into a fighting stance.

"Fine...I will make you beg for your life, before I take your organization!" Spat Blood as he stood up and got into a fighting stance. "I'll crush...your mind then your body!" He shouted as he pointed his hand at Slade and tried to invade his mind.

As hard as Blood tried, he couldn't enter Slade's mind. Blood look confused.

"My minds stronger then you think and I take extra precautions with the people I work with. Now if your done playing your mind games lets settle this." Said Slade.

"I don't need my mind powers to crush you!" Shouted Blood as he fired an energy blast at Slade.

Slade nimbly back flipped over the blast and hurled a disk like object at Blood. The disk exploded into a bright light blinding Blood. Slade charged at Blood with his staff out front. Blood blindly fired an energy blast at Slade, but missed. Slade was only a couple of feet away from Blood, when the cyborg villain regained his sight, he threw a punch at Slade, only for Slade to deflect the punch and slammed his palm into Blood's chest knocking him back a few feet. Slade put his staff away and turned his back on Blood.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Snarled Blood.

"The fight is already over." Said Slade.

Blood looked at Slade confused. He heard a tiny beeping sound and looked down to see a tiny disk device sticking to his chest, where Slade had struck him. The device released a powerful electrical shock through Blood's body! Blood screamed as he fell to his knees. The lied light of his cyborg parts dimmed. All the villains looked at Slade impressed.

"You are all free to leave to go about your own businesses or you could join me. But if any of you wish to attack me and take command of my resources, let it be know that would be a grave mistake." Said Slade.

All the villains looked at one another then at Slade.

"I will join your organization." Said Blackfire.

"So vill I." Said Madame Rogue.

The other villains all agreed to join Slade. The master criminal turned to Blood, who glared up at Slade.

"Will you join me or do I need to dispose of you?" Asked Slade.

Blood gritted his teeth and swallowed his pride.

"I know...when I'm beaten I will join you." Said Blood.

"A wise decision." Said Slade as he turned to face Chang. "My robots will escort you one of the labs. I need you to fix Brother Blood. We have much work to do."

"Yes sir." Said Chang as a couple of robots walked in and picked Blood up.

The robots carried Blood out as Chang followed them. Slade to face the rest of the villains.

"My troops will escort you to your quarters." Said Slade as he and M.A.R.S. walked out of the room.

Slade was pleased that the villains had joined him. Soon the Titans would be no more.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Tower Attack

Titan War

Chapter 5 Tower Attack

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

A few days after the meeting Slade had decided it was time for his new team to launch a little attack on the Titan's Tower headquarters. He came up with a strategy and gathered up Blackfire, Brother Blood, Madame Rogue, and Psimon.

"Today marks the beginning of the end. We shall attack the Titans, where they live and we will crush their spirits." Said Slade.

Slade lead the group to an elevator and they went to the surface.

Ravager had just finished doing some training and was now just walking around the base. Curious about what her father's plan was she decided to do some snooping. She snuck into one lab and saw Fixit and Spike were upgrading M.A.R.S. with better combat abilities and energy absorption abilities. Ravager watched them for awhile before sneaking out of the lab.

Ravager snuck into another lab and saw Professor Chang and Doctor Light modifying several robot commandos. Professor Chang loaded up a small container of red liquid into each of the robots. The robots eyes glowed bright red. Another set of robots had circuitry that resembled Cyborg's and another set of robots had armor that resembled Doctor Light's armor. At one end of the room there was a large half constructed cannon connected to a strange tower like device.

"Looks like just about everything is getting upgraded." Thought Ravager as she snuck out of the lab.

Ravager walked down the hall and came across another lab. Ravager entered a large dark chamber, as she came to the center of the room the lights came on revealing several tanks that each held a human girl with long silver hair. Ravager let out a startled gasp and stepped back. The girls were dressed in a black skin tight outfit and appeared to be asleep.

"This is something right out of a horror novel." Thought Ravager with a shudder as she left the room.

At Titan Tower Raven was restoring more of Terra's memories. So far Terra seemed to remember everything except how to use her powers and the time she spent as Slade's apprentice. Raven believed that Terra's memories about using her power were deeply hidden in her subconscious and that Terra's mind was simply trying to forget about all the things she did as Slade's apprentice. Whatever the reason the memories were bound to come back to Terra sooner or latter.

At the moment most of the Titans were hanging in the living room deciding what movie they should watch. Robin walked into the room looking at a small computer that showed all the inmates that had been busted out of the prison, he had a feeling that Slade was behind the breakout. Robin didn't know what Slade was up to, but considering how dangerous all the inmates, he had busted out of jail were it couldn't be good.

"Robin come join us were are about to partake in the watching of the movies." Said Starfire.

"Come on man you need to take five." Said Cyborg.

"Alright...I'll take a little break." Said Robin as he went to join the rest of the group.

It was at that moment that the Tower was attacked! Several explosions went off shattering the windows. The emergency lights flashed red and the alarm started to go off.

"What's going on?!" Cried a freaked out Terra.

"Were under attack!" Shouted Robin.

"Yeah, but by whom?" Asked Cyborg.

At that moment something orange and black smashed through the window and tackled Starfire out of he Tower.

"Starfire!" Shouted Robin.

Before anyone could do anything there was a flash of purple light and several figures appeared in the living room. Slade stood before the group with Brother Blood, Madame Rogue, and Psimon by his side.

"Hello Titans, it's been awhile. Allow me to welcome you back and introduce you to my new team." Said Slade.

"Slade." Said Robin as he and the remaining Titans got into battle stances.

"Slade?" Said Terra as she looked at Slade.

Several images flashed through Terra's mind showing her the time she spent as Slade's apprentice. Terra screamed as she fell to her knees holding her head in her hands.

"Hello my former apprentice I see that you got your memory back. That's good. I wouldn't want you to forget our time together." Said Slade.

"Leave her alone you creep! I won't let you hurt her ever again!" Roared Beast Boy as he transformed into a lion and leaped at Slade.

Slade didn't even blink as Madame Rogue stepped forward, changed her fist into a hammer, and knock Beast Boy out of the air. Beast Boy hit the ground in a dazed heap and changed back to normal.

"Beast Boy!" Cried Terra as she ran over to him and helped him up.

"That tears it! Your going down!" Shouted Cyborg as he pointed his cannon at Madame Rouge.

But before he could do anything Blood appeared next to and sent Cyborg flying with a kick. Cyborg flew across the living room and landed in the kitchen. He staggered to his feet and glared at Blood.

"Schools back in session. I've hoped you've been studying Cyborg." Said Blood with a twisted grin.

"Oh I've been studying. Now it's my turn to school you!" Said Cyborg as he fired his cannon at Blood.

Blood dodged the blast and touched Cyborg with his finger. The two of them vanished in a red flash of light. The two of them reappeared in the garage were they continued fighting.

"Cyborg!" Shouted Raven.

But before she could do anything she and Psimon were enveloped in a purple light and they vanished from the room. Raven found herself and Psimon on the roof of the Tower.

"I thought we should take our little fight outside. I know I never had a change to formally introduce myself, but I am Psimon." Said Psimon as he floated in the air and took a little bow.

"I know who you are." Said Raven as she rose into the air to face Psimon.

"Yes I suppose you do. You and I have a little unfinished business. I beat you once and then you've beaten me once. It's time for the tiebreaker." Said Psimon as his exposed mind glowed with purple energy.

Raven's eyes glowed black as she prepared to fight. The two of them fired mental blast at one another as they flew around the roof.

A few hundred yards from the Tower Starfire pushed herself away from her attacker and confronted her.

"Hello sister. How's it going?" Said Blackfire with an evil grin.

"Blackfire! What are you doing?" Demanded Starfire.

"Oh just getting a little payback after you and your friends got me banished from our home planet." Said Blackfire.

"What is happening to my friends?" Demanded Starfire.

"Oh right now they're each fighting one of my new comrades. Your not the only one with a team sister." Said Blackfire.

Starfire let out a roar as she charged forward and locked hands with Blackfire. The two powerful aliens spun through the air locked together in combat.

In the Tower Robin starred at Slade and Madame Rogue.

"What have you done with my friends?" Demanded Robin.

"Right now they're each fighting a enemy that has a score to settle with each of them. Now lets see how you have improved my former apprentice." Said Slade as he charged at Robin swinging a fist.

Robin dodged it. Slade through another punch and Robin managed to block it, but the force of it sent him skidding back a few feet. Slade did a sweeping kick forcing Robin to flip away from Slade. Robin let out a yell as he leaped into the air and threw a kick at Slade's face. Slade blocked. Robin threw a punch and hit Slade in the face making him stagger back. Robin charged forward and threw several punches and kicks at Slade, who managed to block them.

"Come now Robin surely this isn't your best." Taunted Slade.

Robin let out a yell and performed a spin kick in the air hitting Slade in the chest, before Slade could recover Robin charged forward and preformed an uppercut that flipped Slade through the air and made him land on his face.

"You...had enough?" Panted Robin.

"Nicely done. I see that you have improved. You remind me so much of myself at your age." Said Slade as he got up and faced Robin.

"I'm nothing like you!" Spat Robin.

"There you go again insulting someone, who just gave you a complement. That's rude to insult your master." Said Slade as he charged forward with a burst of speed and started throwing some more powerful punches.

Robin managed to block a couple of them, but one got through his defenses and slammed right into his gut lifting Robin off the floor a little and driving the air out of his lungs. Robin let out a gasp of pain as he fell to his knees.

"You've gotten stronger Robin, but I'm still stronger then you. You have so much potential. I hate to see it go to waste. " Said Slade as he walked away from Robin and towards Beast Boy and Terra.

Beast Boy was coming to and saw Slade coming towards them.

"Terra get out of here! I'll deal with Slade!" Shouted Beast Boy as he got to his feet.

Before he could morph into anything Slade viscously backhanded Beast Boy knocking him back a few feet followed by a knee to the gut that knocked Beast Boy to his knees.

"Beast Boy!" Cried Terra.

"Your powers are amusing, but other then that your just a nuisance." Said Slade as he turned away from Beast Boy and faced Terra. "Now what should I do with you my former apprentice? What kind of punishment should I give to you for your disloyalty? Should I end your life here or force you to watch all the people you consider your friends perish one by one starting with Beast Boy?"

Terra just starred at Slade with wide eye horror. Before Slade could do anything Robin flew in and delivered a powerful kick to Slade's chest knocking him away from Terra and Beast Boy.

"Terra get Beast Boy to safety. I'll handle Slade." Said Robin as he charged at the recovering Slade.

Terra nodded as she ran over to Beast Boy and threw his arm over her shoulder. She carried Beast Boy to the elevator, got in, and pressed the bottom floor button. The elevator doors closed and they went down.

Slade blocked a kick from Robin and noticed the descending elevator, he glanced over to Madame Rouge.

"Go after them. You may do whatever you like with them." Said Slade as he blocked a punch from Robin and knocked him back.

A cruel smile appeared on Madame Rogue's face as she walked over to the elevator and forced the doors open, and jumped down the elevator shaft after the elevator. Slade turned back to Robin.

"I see that, you can still stand. Good. You still have the desire to win no matter the odds just like me." Said Slade.

"Enough! I'm taking you down Slade!" Shouted Robin as he pulled out his boa staff and charged forward.

Slade pulled out his boa staff and blocked Robin's attack. The staff clanged loudly as they collided. Robin and Slade exchanged several blows. Robin swung his staff down at Slade, who dodged to the side and delivered a powerful kick to Robin's chest sending him flying back a few yards. Robin crashed next into the staircase. Slade leaped into the air and swung his staff down towards Robin's head. Robin just barely managed to roll out of the way as Slade's staff smashed into the ground cracking it. Robin leaped to his feet and started backing up the stairs. Slade charged forward swinging his staff forcing Robin to retreat up the stairs towards the roof.

"You can run Robin, but you can't hide from fate." Said Slade as he pursued Robin up the stairs.

In the elevator Terra was laying Beast Boy against the wall.

"It's...going to be ok Beast Boy. You saved me...now I'm going to save you." Said Terra.

Beast Boy opened his eyes weakly.

"Thanks...for returning the favor." Said Beast Boy with a small smile.

At that moment there was a loud clanging sound from the elevator roof. Terra and Beast Boy starred at the elevator celling as their was a loud screeching sound as a sharp black thing stabbed down though the celling nearly impaling Terra. Terra let out a scream as she fell on the ground in shock. The black thing retreated back through the roof. There was a screeching sound as the roof was yanked off and Madame Rouge grinned down at the two teens.

"It must be my lucky day. I get to end annoying green boy and his girl friend." Said Madame Rouge as she turned her hands into claws.

"Your not going to hurt anyone!" Shouted Beast Boy as he transformed into a gorilla, leaped and tackled Madame Rogue.

The two of them wrestled and rolled around on the elevator. Madame Rogue slashed her claws around and ended up slashing the elevator cable causing the elevator to plummet! Terra screamed in fear as she flew up to the celling. Beast Boy quickly took action. He slammed a fist into Madame Rogue knocking her into the elevator. Beast Boy grabbed Terra and leaped to one of the floors as the elevator flew down the shaft and smashed into the ground.

Beast Boy managed to pulled the door open and they found themselves on the ground floor. Beast Boy put Terra down and changed back into his normal form.

"Come on let's get you to safety." Said Beast Boy as they started walking away.

At the bottom of the elevator shaft Madame Rogue pulled herself from the remains of the wrecked elevator. She turned her hands into claws and started scaling the shaft.

"I will make them suffer painfully before I end them." Growled Madame Rogue.

In the garage Cyborg was firing his cannon at Blood, who nimbly jumped around avoiding the blast as he looked around at all the vehicles.

"I must say Cyborg you have some impressive vehicles. You don't mind if I copy the design of a few of them?" Said Blood as he landed next to the T-car and examined it.

"No! I'm not going to let you steal and use anymore of my inventions!" Shouted Cyborg as he fired his cannon at Blood.

Blood simply side stepped the blast as it flew by and hit the T-car instead making a huge hole in it. Cyborg let out a gasp of shock as he stared at the damaged car. Blood just shook his head.

"You really should do something about that anger. You just destroyed a impressive vehicle." Said Blood as he yanked a one of the T-car doors off and hurled it at Cyborg.

Cyborg dodged out of the way of the flying car door as Blood charged forward and stabbed one if his claws into Cyborg's shoulders! Cyborg screamed as he staggered back. Blood fired an energy wave and sent Cyborg crashing to the other side of the room.

"Ha! You just got schooled!" Laughed Blood as he grinned at the down Cyborg.

On the floor above Beast Boy and Terra were leaving the Tower, when Madame Rogue crawled out of the shaft and charged at them. She slammed a powerful fist into Beast Boy knocking him to the ground. In one fluid motion Madame Rogue picked Beast Boy up by the throat and began crushing it!

"I will make you suffer before I end you." Said Madame Rogue with a cruel smile.

Terra starred at Beast Boy in horror.

"Terra...get...out of here!" Gasped Beast Boy.

Terra just froze as Madame Rogue continued to crush Beast Boy's throat. Terra felt her anger bubble as she clenched her fist.

"Let him go!" She roared as her eyes and hands glowed bright yellow.

Several rocks rose up around Terra as she began to hurl them at Madame Rogue. The rocks struck Madame Rogue forcing her to release Beast Boy and stagger back from the onslaught. Terra levitated a huge rock and slammed it down on Madame Rogue. Terra looked down at her hands in amazement.

"My powers back." She said before she ran over to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy are you ok?"

"Yeah...thanks for saving me." Said Beast Boy with a smile.

Terra smiled back.

In the air Starfire and Blackfire exchanging blows. Blackfire fired a massive energy blast and sent Starfire crashing towards the roof of the Tower in a heap.

Above the roof Raven and Psimon were locked in a mental battle. Raven summoned her raven aura and charged at Psimon, who created a giant mental fist and knock Raven to the roof below. Before Raven could get back up. Psimon used his powers to yank several wires out of the roof to tie and gag Raven.

Robin and Slade arrived on the roof swing their staffs. Robin saw Starfire and Raven lying defeated on the ground.

"Starfire! Raven!" Shouted Robin.

Slade flew forward and swung his staff down. Robin raised his staff to block and Slade just smashed right through it. Robin starred at his broken staff in shock. Slade slammed his fist in Robin gut knocking the breath out of him. Robin staggered back in pain as Slade slammed his fist into Robin's face knocking knocking him to the ground. Slade reached down and picked Robin up by the front of his shirt.

"The Titans have lost Robin. Your beloved friends have been defeated or have abandoned you. I could just simply tell my comrades to finish your friends miserable existence, but that would be to easy. This fight was just the beginning. A storm is coming Robin and it will wipe out all who dare stand against me. This world will soon belong to me." Said Slade as he dropped Robin to the ground.

"What...are you...planning? Why...did you launch this attack...if you had no intention of ending us?" Asked Robin.

"Oh you'll just have to see what I have in store for you. As for this attack. I just wanted to stop by and see how my old enemies were doing and how they would hold up against my team. Until we meet again. Farewell Robin." Said Slade as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

Slade and all the other villains vanished in a flash of light. Robin gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the ground. The Titans had been utterly defeated and this was only the beginning of Slade's plan. Knowing Slade things were going to only get worse.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Planning

Titan War

Chapter 6 Planing

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

The villains reappeared in Slade's lair. Brother Blood looked incredibly annoyed.

"Why did you bring us back here?! A few more seconds and we would have utterly destroyed them all!" Shouted Blood.

All the other villains except Madame Rogue who was in a sorry state nodded in agreement.

"You clearly do not see the big picture. The attack served two purposes. The first was to crush the Titan's spirt. The second was to let the Titan's call upon their allies and bring them here saving us the trouble of searching for them and destroying them." Said Slade.

"Not all of the Titans will show up." Said Madame Rogue.

"I'm well aware of that. The Titans will call upon their most capable comrades and bring them here. Will deal with them and then will deal with whose left." Said Slade as he walked away.

Ravager was in her father's private quarters looking at his personal computer trying to hack into his files. All she was able to pull up were a few files talking about the heroes Robin and Herald and the villains Red X and Kyd Wyykyd. Ravager studied the files, when some sixth step altered her of someone approaching the quarters. Ravager quickly turned the computer off and scaled the wall, until she reached the celling. Ravager clung to it as her father entered the room. Slade sat down in his chair.

"You can come down daughter." Said Slade without even looking up.

Ravager sighed and climbed down from the celling.

"I would say I'm surprised that you've been looking at what I've been up to, but I'm not. Tell me what you've discovered so far about my operations." Said Slade.

"I saw two scientist working on a large white robot and another two upgrading some of your robot commandos. I also saw a large cannon like device connected to a tower like device." Said Ravager.

"Very good. None of the scientist have alerted me about an intruder in their labs. Your stealth skills have greatly increased. Now tell me what else you've learned." Said Slade as he gestured for Ravager to continue.

"I came across a lab filled with glass tanks each holding a slumbering teenage girl with silver hair. They all looked the same so I assume that they're clones." Said Ravager.

"Correct. They are clones of one of my former apprentices. Now tell what you learned from my computer." Said Slade.

"Not much. I was only able to pull up a few files on Robin, Herald, Red X and Kyd Wyykyd." Said Ravager.

"Not bad. You've done well on collecting information on my operations." Said Slade.

"Thank you father. May I ask how did you know I was on the celling?" Said Ravager.

"I know how curious you are, so I predicted, you would look at my personal computer, as for clinging to the celling, that's what I would have done to conceal myself if someone entered this room." Said Slade.

"I see." Said Ravager as she stood up and prepared to leave the room..

"Before you go I have a mission for you, but you are free to choice weather to accept it or not." Said Slade.

"What's the mission?" Asked Ravager.

"I need someone to get in contact with Red X and offer him a little job to lure a someone to a certain location. Red X is very cautious. I need someone, he'll feel comfortable accepting a job from." Said Slade.

"I accept the mission." Said Ravager.

"Good. I'll have you meet with him tonight." Said Slade.

Ravager left the room and went looking for Jericho.

At the Tower the Titans were all in the medical wing. Their injuries weren't to severe, but they had all suffered defeat. Robin just stared at the ground as he clenched his fist against his knees.

"What's the plan?" Asked Beast Boy as he looked to Robin.

"I...don't know what to do. Slade...has a team of villains each capable of beating us one on one. He was only testing the skill of his team against each of us. Slade told me this was only the beginning. I don't know what Slade has planned, but whatever it is it's going to be big. I don't...know if we can stop it." Said Robin.

All the Titans starred at Robin as his words sunk in. There was a feeling of hopelessness in the air. Suddenly Terra shot up to her feet an angry determine look in her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys! You suffer one big defeat and...your just going to give up! You guys aren't the Titans I remember!" Said Terra.

"Terra..." Began Beast Boy, but Terra continued on.

"When I became Slade's apprentice I practically beat all of you and buried you alive! Slade took over the city with a huge army! You survived my attack and instead of just giving up or running away, you came back to stop Slade. The odds were stacked against you, but you managed to win! Beast Boy told me about all the adventures you had and all the impossible odds you faced, but you still managed to get through it and win. Now your just giving up as if your past struggles and battles didn't mean anything. That's not the Titans I remember. I'm going to go out there and I'm going to stop Slade and whatever he has planned. You can either get back up and fight or you can just set around here in self pity." Said Tera as she turned to leave the room.

"Terra." Said Robin.

Terra turned around to face Robin.

"Your right, we have faced impossible odds before. We've been winning, so long we forgot what it was like to lose, but you brought us back to our senses. The city needs us to protect it. If we give up Slade wins, we can not let the city and the world fall to Slade." Said Robin as he stood up.

"Great speech." Said Raven.

"You rock Terra!" Said Beast Boy as he hugged Terra.

"Thanks." Said Terra as she blushed slightly.

"Man considering the team Skade has, were going to need some help. I'm calling in the Titans East." Said Cyborg as he started to dial up Bumblebee.

The Titan's fighting spirit had been restored. They were determined to beat Slade and his forces.

Out in the city Red X was making his way back to his hideout. The master thief had been lying low committing small robberies and trying to stay off the Titan's radar. Red X made his way to an abandoned church and entered through a window. Red X made his way to a table and emptied his loot out onto it. It was a fine haul of gems and diamonds.

"My you must have had a busy night." Said a female voice from the shadows.

Red X immediately leaped from the table with his hands raised ready to fire his red x blast.

"You can relax. I'm not here to fight I'm here to make a little job offer." Said the voice as a teenaged girl wearing an orange and black mask stepped out of the shadows.

"My this is a first. I usually don't have a hot babe come to my place offering a job." Said Red X as he lowered his hands.

"Thanks for the complement, but don't call me babe. The names Ravager." Said Ravager.

"Alright Ravager. What kind of job are we talking here and what's the pay?" Said Red X.

"We just need you to lure a certain someone to a little trap." Said Ravager.

"So, I'm basically bait. But who exactly am I bait for?" Said Red X.

"A little birdie called Robin." Said Ravager.

"Wait hang on. I'm not getting involved with the Titans. If you or whoever has a personal vendetta against the Titans count me out." Said Red.

"We will pay you twenty grand and two cases of Xenothium." Said Ravager.

That got Red X attention.

"Ok you got my interest. So exactly what am I supposed to do?" Said Red X.

"You will attack the chemical plant tomorrow and get the Titan's attention. When the Titans arrive you will retreat and get them to follow you. Will deal with the other Titans, while Robin goes after you. Make your way to a construction site a couple miles north of the chemical plant. Once you get there will capture Robin and you will receive your pay." Said Ravager.

"One question." Said Red X.

"What is it?" Asked Ravager.

"Are you single or do you have a boyfriend?" Asked Red X.

"I'm single and not I don't want to go on a date with you." Said Ravager.

"Well that was cold. May I ask why not?" Said Red X.

"I have enough men wearing mask in my life. As far as I'm concerned a man wearing a mask has something to hide or doesn't want to face reality." Said Ravager.

"So your saying if I take...my mask off there's a chance you would go on a date with me?" Asked Red X.

"Perhaps. If you do your job and then remove your mask then I'll consider going on a date with you." Said Ravager as she headed toward the window.

"Taking your word for it." Said Red X as he watched Ravager go out the window. "She totally digs me."

Ravager walked away from the church and pulled out her communicator. Slade's face appeared on the screen.

"Red X agreed to the job." Said Ravager.

"Excellent job Ravager. Now return to base." Said Slade.

Ravager hung up and made her way to one of the secret entrances of the base.

At the H.I.V.E. base the H.I.V.E. Five were busy planning robberies and attacks. Gizmo was looking at a bunch of satellite imagery on his computers, until he found something that made him smile.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he printed out a map.

"What you find?" Asked See-More as he and the rest of the team gathered around their leader.

"After checking traffic cams and satellite imagery, I finally located the place where that crud muncher traitor Jinx and her pit sniffing boyfriend of hers live!" Declared Gizmo as he showed the team the map displaying the location with a big red dot. "Now we can go trash the joint and really mess with them!"

"Yeah payback." Said See-More as he clenched his fist and glared at the map.

Kyd Wyykyd put a hand on See-More shoulder making See-More calm down a little.

"Thanks man. I don't want to get to crazy. But thinking if those two makes my blood boil you know." Said See-More.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded in understanding.

The group went about discussing what they should do with Jinx and Kid Flash's apartment. Unbeknownst to any of them they were being monitored by Slade. The criminal mastermind sat in his chair watching the villains plan their revenge. Slade watched Kyd Wyykyd for awhile. Soon Slade would have his three apprentices and then he would be able to put his plans into action.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Capture

Titan War

Chapter 7 Capture

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

The Titans had just finished repairing the Tower, when suddenly the alarms started going off alerting them of a crime in progress. The Titans rushed to the living room and looked at the main monitor. On the screen they saw Red X attacking the chemical plant.

"Red X." Said Robin.

"Haven't seen him in awhile." Said Raven.

"Yeah, but why is he attacking the chemical plant. They don't have anything worth stealing." Said Cyborg.

"Whatever the reason is, will find out when we get there. Titans Go!" Said Robin.

The team headed and made their way to the chemical plant. Red X was just walking around destroying random objects with his energy projectiles, when the Titans arrived.

"It's about time you showed up, I was getting board and thought you never show up. Did you miss me?" Said Red X.

"No we didn't. Now give up X you can't win." Said Robin.

"Oh we won't know until I try." Said Red X as he fired some energy blast at the group forcing them to scatter.

Red X nimbly ran forward and towards the exit.

"Catch you guys on the flip side!" Said Red X as he gave a little wave.

"Your not getting away this time!" Called Robin as he took off after Red X.

The rest of the Titans were fixing to follow when suddenly M.A.R.S. and several robot commandos came leaping in from above stoping them from going after Red X and Robin. Robin turned around and saw his friends being attacked by the robots.

"Go deal with X we can handle these guys!" Shouted Cyborg as he slammed a fist into M.A.R.S. face knocking him back.

Robin nodded and took off after Red X. Cyborg threw another punch at M.A.R.S. but this time the evil robot caught it. The evil robot's hide rippled a little as it took on matter that resembled Cyborg's circuitry. Cyborg's eyes bulged as one of M.A.R.S.'s hands turned into a sonic cannon and he pointed it at Cyborg ready to fire a point blank shot. Cyborg quickly shoved M.A.R.S.'s cannon upwards making him firing up at the celling. Cyborg then kicked himself away from M.A.R.S. putting some distance between the two of them.

"I hate it when people steal my stuff." Said Cyborg as he pulled out his own cannon and charged the enemy.

Robin chased after Red X. The master thief pulled out a grappling hook and shot it at a nearby building pulling him up to the roof. Robin pulled out his own grappling hook and followed Red X to the roof. Red X ran towards the edge of the roof and leaped to the building below. Robin followed him. Robin threw a birdarang at Red X, who nimbly turned around and knocked the birdarang out of the air with one of his x ninja stars, before turning around and continued running.

"What's the deal X? Why did you attack the chemical plant?" Said Robin as he chased after Red X.

"What can I say I was board and I missed you. You never call. You never write. I thought you completely forgot about me." Said Red X as he used his grabbing hook to swing down to the street below.

"Easier said then done." Muttered Robin as he swung down after Red X.

The two of them made their way to a construction sight. Red X stopped, turned to face Robin, and took a little bow.

"And that concludes tonight's performance. Now I'll just leave you in the hands of my clients." Said Red X.

Robin realized to late that he's been lured into a trap. Before he could think about running several robot commandos leaped from the shadows and surrounded him and Red X. There was the sound of light clapping as Slade stepped out from the shadows.

"Excellent work Red X. Your skills are very impressive." Said Slade.

"Thanks for the flattery. I am the best there is. Now about my pay." Said Red X.

"Yes your pay. You know Red X, you are so full of potential, yet you waste it by being nothing more then a thief." Said Slade.

"I'm a master thief pal and if I wanted your career advice I'll ask for it. Now my reward." Said Red X.

"Oh you will be rewarded, just not in the way you expected. Your fixing to be a part of something bigger X. Your going to help me change the world." Said Slade.

"Um...ok. I'm not liking the way this is going." Said Red X.

"You see Red X, when I chose you for this job I didn't just chose you for your past with Robin, I chose you because I wanted you to serve me." Said Slade.

"Look pal I don't serve anybody! I'm in this for myself. So if your not going to pay me then I'm out of here." Said Red X as he pressed his teleport button.

The belt sparked, but nothing happened. Red X starred down at it in confusion.

"I'm well aware of your suit's teleportation ability. There are several devices jamming your suit at this moment. Now you will be coming with us." Said Slade.

Robin didn't know what Slade wanted with him and Red X, but it couldn't be anything good.

"Red X get out of here!" Shouted Robin as he pulled out his boa staff and started to attack the robots.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Said Red X as he threw some ninja stars at some robots and made a run towards the nearest exit, when suddenly Slade appeared before him.

"Your not going anywhere." Said Slade.

Red X threw three ninja stars at Slade. The master criminal easily dodged two and caught the third a mere inch from his face. Red X's eyes widened in shock. Slade threw the star back at Red X. The master thief dodged to the side as the star ripped a chuck out of his cape. Slade charged and got close to Red X. The master thief tried to blast Slade, with his palm blasters, but Slade swatted Red X's hands to the side and delivered a powerful punch to Red X's chest knocking the air out of him as he fell to his knees.

"You are skilled, but you still have much to learn. I am your master and you are my apprentice. I will teach and you will obey." Said Slade as he looked down at Red X.

"I'm...not...going...to be your apprentice or whatever you psycho!" Groaned Red X as he glared up at Slade.

"That's what you say now, but soon your opinion will change." Said Slade before he slammed his fist into Red X's face knocking him out.

"X!" Shouted Robin as he tried to come to the thief's aid, but several robots got in his way.

A few robots got behind Robin and wrestled him to the ground. Slade approached the down hero and looked down at him.

"What are you planning?" Demanded Robin.

"The future Robin and you are going to be a part of it." Said Slade.

Robin suddenly felt a burst of electricity surge through, his body before he lost consciousness. Slade turned to his robots and ordered them to pick up the unconscious bodies of Robin and Red X. Slade and the robots retreated from the construction site.

In the chemical plant Cyborg was still fighting M.A.R.S. as the rest of the Titans fought the robots. Most of the robots were destroyed. Cyborg received a massive punch from M.A.R.S. knocking him to the ground. M.A.R.S. raised, his sonic cannon to fire, but then he suddenly stopped. The cannon morphed back into an arm and the rest of the robots stopped fighting the Titans. The robots got next to M.A.R.S. and they all vanished in a flash of light.

"Yeah you better run!" Shouted Beast Boy.

"I don't think they ran away because of us." Said Terra.

"Terra is right. They were just keeping us busy." Said Raven.

"Busy from what?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Robin!" Cried Starfire as she flew out of the exit as fast as she could followed by the other Titans.

Cyborg used his computer arm to track Robin's communicator to it's last location. They went to the construction site and tried to locate Robin. Raven went into meditation and tried to figure out what happen.

"I sense that Robin and Red X were here...I also sensed that Slade was here." Said Raven.

"Aw man Robin got captured!" Cried Beast Boy.

"Do you know where they went?" Asked Cyborg.

"No they were only here for a short time. I can't track them." Said Raven.

"I can't track Robin's communicator either." Said Cyborg.

"We need to rescue Robin." Said Starfire.

"We will, we just have no idea where he is." Said Cyborg.

Starfire looked sadly at the ground.

"Lets head back to the Tower." Said Raven.

The heroes went back to their headquarters to plan their next move.

In the H.I.V.E. hideout the villains were still planning their revenge on Jinx and Kid Flash, when suddenly some of the walls exploded and several robot commandos stormed into the room surrounding the villains. The H.I.V.E. got into battle formation and were fixing to attack, when Slade walked into the room, his hands clasped behind his back. Gizmo and Mammoth immediately recognized Slade and quickly signaled the rest of their group not to attack. The other three villains looked confused, but did as they were told. Gizmo faced Slade.

"Slade, how may the H.I.V.E. be of service to you?" Asked Gizmo as he smiled nervously at Slade.

"There's only one thing I want from you. Kyd Wyykyd." Said Slade as he pointed at Kyd Wyykyd.

All the H.I.V.E. looked confused especially Kyd Wyykyd.

"Um...what do you want Kyd Wyykyd for exactly?" Asked Gizmo.

"He is going to be my apprentice. Out of all of you here Kyd Wyykyd posses the skills I respect. Kyd is intelligent, strong, and his posses an interesting heritage one that will prove much use to me." Said Slade.

Kyd Wyykyd stiffened at the word heritage. See-More stepped forward and glared at Slade.

"If you want Kyd you have to take all of us. Were a team." Said See-More.

"I know your a team, but you have failed against the Titans again and again. I don't tolerate failures." Said Slade as he walked towards Kyd Wyykyd.

Kyd Wyykyd threw his cape up to teleport away, but he only teleported a few feet away. The mute villain looked confused.

"There's a low level power inhibitor in here. It won't prevent you from using, your powers, but it will limit them." Said Slade.

"Try this on for size!" Shouted See-More as he fired an optic blast at Slade.

Slade dodged the blast and slammed a palm strike to See-More's face sending him crashing into a column and making him fall into a dazed heap. Kyd Wyykyd starred at his wounded friend in anger. He teleported and got close to Slade, before jumping into the air and throwing a powerful kick at him. Slade raised his arms, blocked the attack, and got knocked back a few feet. Kyd charged at Slade and slashed his cape at him managing to leave a scar across Slade's chest. Slade looked down at the scar then back at Kyd Wyykyd.

"Very good. Your skills are impressive, but your still coming with me." Said Slade.

Kyd Wyykyd glared at Slade before he ran forward and threw another kick at Slade. This time Slade grabbed the kick and hurled Kyd Wyykyd into a column with a loud crash. Kyd Wyykyd was staggering to his feet when Slade charged at him delivering a powerful punch to his face knocking him back to the ground. Slade picked up the barely conscious Kyd Wyykyd.

"I must admit your are quit skilled for someone your age and you managed to keep your self hidden for so long, but I know who your parents are and I know your history. Your going to help me reshape the world." Said Slade.

Kyd Wyykyd barely conscious eyes widened in horror as he raised his cape to teleport, but Slade stopped him.

"You can't run from your destiny Kyd Wyykyd." Said Slade as he punch Kyd Wyykyd in the face knocking him out.

Slade turned to the other H.I.V.E. members, who had just stood by and watched wide eyed.

"Is there anyone else, who objects to me taking Kyd Wyykyd?" Asked Slade.

Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy shook their heads no as Slade and his robots marched out of the room. On the ground See-More watched as Slade carried Kyd Wyykyd away.

"Don't...worry...man I'll save you." Groaned See-More before he lost consciences.

Slade had gathered his three apprentices. Now his plans would move along and the world would be his.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Asking for Help

Titan War

Chapter 8 Asking for Help

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Robin groaned as he woke up, he found himself in some kind of cell, with a strange metal wristband on his right arm.

"It's about time you woke up." Said a voice to Robin's left.

Robin turned and saw Red X and Kyd Wyykyd were leaning against one of the cell walls with similar wristbands on their arms. Red X looked annoyed, while Kyd Wyykyd just starred at the ground with a depressed look on his face.

"What's with him?" Asked Robin as he pointed at Kyd Wyykyd.

"Beats me. I woke up and found him like that an hour ago." Said Red X.

"Well this is strange. The three of us haven't been together since the incident with the Puppet King. I wonder what Slade wants with us." Said Robin.

"Whose Slade?" Asked Red X.

"The guy who beat you up and kidnapped us." Said Robin.

"Oh him. Yeah I'm so going to pay him back for this. So what your escape plan?" Said Red X.

Robin checked himself and saw that his utility belt was gone along with all the devices he hid on his person, he also noticed that Red X's belt was missing.

"Right now, we don't have any tools. Will just have to wait for a chance to escape or wait for to be rescued." Said Robin as he leaned against the wall.

"Well you no help." Muttered Red X.

At the H.I.V.E. hideout See-More was regaining consciousness. He found himself in one of the makeshift beds of the hideout. Billy was sitting in a nearby chair looking at a magazine, when he saw See-More getting up.

"Whoa take it easy partner!" Said Belly as he walked over to See-More. "Hey fellas See-More is up!"

Gizmo and Mammoth walked onto the scene.

"What...happened? Wait! That Slade guy...took Kyd Wyykyd! We have to save him!" Said See-More as he shot to his feet.

"Your not going anywhere See-More." Said Mammoth as he pushed See-More back into the bed.

"But Kyd Wyykyd was taken from us! We have to get him back!" Insisted See-More.

"No way! Slade the one who took Kyd Wyykyd, there's no getting him back. Slade is serious bad news. If we went after Slade, will be dead!" Said Gizmo.

"But his our friend and teammate!" Said See-More as he staggered to his feet and glared at Gizmo.

"I know you crud muncher, but I'm only doing what's best for the team!" Said Gizmo.

"Team? Our team is pathetic now, since Jinx left us. If you guys won't help me get Kyd Wyykyd back I'll do it myself!" Shouted See-More as he pushed by his teammates and made his way to the exit.

"Fine to get yourself killed! We don't need you!" Shouted Gizmo.

Billy and Mammoth watched as See-More stopped by a table and picked up a piece of paper. See-More turned to his former teammates giving them one last look, before walking out the exit. Gizmo turned to glare at Mammoth and Billy.

"What are you two pit sniffers doing just standing around? Come on we have work to do! We don't need See-More! I'm going to put us back on top!" Said Gizmo as he floated to a computer on his jet pack.

Mammoth and Billy followed Gizmo.

Outside the hideout in a nearby alleyway See-More angrily slammed his fist against a brick wall. He couldn't believe that his fellow teammates would just abandon Kyd Wyykyd like that! See-More took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't find and rescue Kyd Wyykyd on his own, he was going to need help. See-More pulled out the piece of paper. It was a map to Jinx and Kid Flash's apartment.

"Don't worry Kyd, I'm going to save you." Said See-More as he pulled an old jacket from a dumpster and put it on to conceal his outfit before setting out on his journey.

At Jinx and Kid Flash's apartment Jinx was still a little shaken by See-More's words during the prison break. Kid Flash was channel surfing and trying to cheer Jinx up, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Kid Flash as he went to answer the door.

When he opened the door Kid Flash was met by the sight of See-More standing in the doorway carrying a small white flag.

"So now your attacking us at our own home? Bold move cyclopes!" Said Kid Flash as he prepared to attack.

"Hey man don't you see the flag? I came here peacefully." Said See-More as he waved the flag around.

"What do you want See-More?" Asked Jinx as she joined Kid Flash's side.

"I didn't come here to forgive, you or anything like that." Said See-More.

"The what are you here for?" Asked Kid Flash.

"I...need your help. Kyd Wyykyd got kidnapped." Said See-More sadly.

"What...that creepy mute guy. Can't you get your other friends to help you?" Said Kid Flash.

"Man they won't help me! Gizmo and Mammoth are afraid of the guy who did it and Billy sided with them." Said See-More.

"Who kidnapped Kyd Wyykyd?" Asked Jinx.

"Some guy named Slade." Said See-More.

That got Jinx's attention.

"Wait did you say Slade?" She asked.

"Yeah. That Slade guy busted into our hideout with a bunch of robots, he then told us he wanted Kyd Wyykyd to his apprentice because he had a bunch of skills and an interesting heritage he could use to help further his goals or something." Said See-More.

"So whose Slade exactly?" Asked Kid Flash.

"Slade is a really powerful guy. He one time hired the H.I.V.E. to test out the skills of the Titans." Explained Jinx.

"So will you guys...help me?" Asked See-More.

"We will." Said Jinx.

"Um...thanks." Said See-More.

"But first I need you to tell us everything, you know about Kyd Wyykyd. There might be a clue to why Slade wants him exactly." Said Jinx.

"Alright. I met Kyd a few years ago before we joined the H.I.V.E. we were both runaways living in a local slum." Said See-More.

"Why were you both in a slum?" Asked Kid Flash.

"Well it isn't easy for guys like us to have a normal life! Our powers made us special, but we stuck out in public like sore thumbs. Me with my one big eye and Kyd with his pale skin and red eyes. We were outcast." Said See-More as he looked at the floor.

"Please tell us how the two of you met." Said Jinx in a comforting voice.

"The day I met Kyd Wyykyd was the day, he saved my hide and became my best friend." Said See-More.

Flashback

Two and a half years ago.

See-More walked through the streets of the slum, with his hoodie covering up his head and face. He had been out scavenging for machine parts for his little project. A dial on his head that would allow him to access all kinds of different eye abilities. See-More was. Only able to fire energy blast from, his eye, but once his little device was complete, he'd have so much more and then perhaps, he could leave the slum and make something of himself.

See-More thought about his life he had runaway from home a few months ago after many years of abuse because of his one big eye. The young boy had given himself the name See-More because he wanted to see more then what life had to offer him.

See-More made his way to the dusty old shack that served as his home, when he heard some shouting, he turned his head to see three man of a local gang hassling a small family. See-More gritted his teeth and decided to confront the gang with his powers.

"Leave them alone!" He shouted as he approached the group.

"Buzz of kid! Go play hero somewhere else!" Spat the gang member who seemed to be the leader.

See-More gritted his teeth as he fired an eye blast at the groups feet creating a small explosion and sending the three gang members crashing on their backs.

"Run!" Shouted See-More to the family.

The family quickly ran away and See-More was fixing to follow, when he felt something grabbed his leg making him fall to the ground. Two of the gang members grabbed See-More's arms and stood him up. The gang leader stood a couple of yards away, pulled a gun out of his pocket, and pointed it at See-More.

"I'm going to kill you kid!" Snarled the gang leader as he prepared to fire.

See-More starred at the gun horrified expecting to die then and there, when suddenly a figure just appeared out of thin air next to the gang leader. It was a guy wearing a hoodie the same size as See-More. In one fluid movement the figure shot his hand out knocking the gun out of the gang leader's hand. The leader snarled and made a lunge towards. The figure dodged the lunge, grabbed the leader's hand and preformed a judo throw slamming the leader into the ground in an unconscious heap. The other two gang members starred open mouth at the defeat of their leader. They released See-More and charged towards the figure. The first gang member threw a punch at the figure, but he ducked under it and delivered a palm strike to the man's gut knocking the breath out of him and making him collapse to the ground. The second gang member managed to get behind the figure and managed to grab him from behind. The figure slammed the back of his head into the man's face making him let go. As the man staggered back in pain the figure delivered a powerful uppercut to the man's face knocking him to the ground in an unconscious heap.

See-More starred at his rescuer in amazement. The fight had only lasted about forty seconds. The figure was turing to leave, but See-More ran up to him.

"Wait man! I have to thank you for rescuing me! You were amazing!" Said See-More as he got close to the figure.

The figure turned to face See-More and he got his first good look at his rescuer's face. See-More was slightly startled to see that the figure had pale skin and bright red eyes, but other then that he looked like a normal teenager. The figure also seemed surprised at See-More's appearance.

"My names See-More. Thanks for saving me. What's your name?" Said See-More.

The figure opened his mouth, but no words came out, he then made some gestures towards his throat.

"You can't talk?" Asked See-More.

The figure nodded. He the picked up a nearby stick and wrote some words in the dirt. See-More looked down at them and read them.

"Kyd Wyykyd. That's your name?" Said See-More.

The figure nodded and was fixing to turn around and leave, but See-More stopped him.

"Hey Kyd, you want to stay here and...I don't know hang out?" Said See-More.

Kyd Wyykyd turned to See-More with a puzzled look on his face, then he nodded.

"Great man! Lets be pals." Said See-More with a smile.

Kyd Wyykyd smiled back.

End of flashback.

"Whoa awesome story." Said Kid Flash.

"Thanks. After that we became friends and latter we were recruited by the H.I.V.E." Said See-More.

"I see. Did Kyd ever tell you about his past?" Asked Jinx.

"Not much, but he told me that at least one of his parents was a martial arts master. Whatever his past was it must have been rough." Said See-More.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Jinx.

"Kyd used to wake up in the middle of the night looking freaked out. He only did it a couple of times before we joined the H.I.V.E. but they popped up again recently." Said See-More.

"That's weird." Said Kid Flash.

"Alright See-More were going to start searching the city and try to figure out where Slade and Kyd Wyykyd are." Said Jinx.

"Um thanks again." Said See-More.

"Your welcome...and I'm sorry if I betrayed you and the others trust. I was confused and I wanted to better myself. I should have told you all what I was doing. You...don't have to forgive me. Just know that I'm sorry." Said Jinx.

"Alright...I guess I forgive you. But you have to get the others to forgive you." Said See-More.

"Thanks." Said Jinx.

"Come on guys we have an evil lair to locate and people to rescue." Said Kid Flash.

The group left the apartment and went searching for Slade's lair.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets Revealed

Titan War

Chapter 9 Secrets Revealed

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

(Author's Note I will reveal Red X's identity and the father of Kyd Wyykyd.

Robin, Red X, and Kyd Wyykyd were sitting the cell, when Slade walked.

"Hello my apprentices." Said Slade as he walked up to the cell.

"What are you planning Slade?" Demanded Robin.

"All in good time Robin." Said Slade.

"Hey Slade, if you let me go right now, I promise not to utterly annihilate you." Said Red X.

"X I'm giving you a huge opportunity to make something of yourself. I'm giving you the world." Said Slade.

"Not interested." Said Red X.

"I thought, you would want to change the world and become something important. Given your past Red X, or should I call you Jason." Said Slade.

Red X's eyes widened a little bit.

"Whose Jason?" Asked Red X trying to keep it cool.

"Still try to keep your identity hidden I see. Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to find out your identity. Your real name is Jason Todd. Your father was a career criminal and you picked all your thriving skills from him and his associates before you ran away. You've made quite a name for yourself Jason I'm impressed." Said Slade.

Red X gripped the bars and slumped his shoulders glaring down at the floor. Slade turned to Kyd Wyykyd.

"You have quite an interesting story. I only found out about you by chance. It was several months ago during an invasion by the Demon Lord Trigon. I'm sure Robin remembers it quite well." Said Slade.

Flashback

Slade watched from the shadows as Trigon released a massive energy wave across the Earth running everything and turning everybody to stone. The massive demon sat himself on the Titan's Tower using it as a throne. Trigon closed his eyes and went into a small meditation.

"It seems my daughter's friends are still alive. No matter they are no threat to me." Said Trigon as he continued to meditate. After a few seconds his brow rose up. "Interesting...I sense the presence of another half demon. His essence has a familiar energy. One that I have not felt in a long time. Satanus. Perhaps he will make a fine addition to my army."

"Another half demon in the city. Interesting." Thought Slade as he went looking for the Titans.

End of Flashback.

"I spent a lot of time looking for this son of Satanus. I hacked onto several goverment networks including the H.I.V.E. mainframe. I came across your file and saw that you had a few similarities with the hero Raven. I'm guessing because of your blood you were unaffected by Trigon's power." Said Slade.

Kyd Wyykyd just clutched himself as he starred at the ground. It was a terrible memory. Kyd and the rest of the H.I.V.E. had been in their hideout, when the wave hit them. It didn't affect Kyd, but it turned everybody else to stone. Kyd had no idea what to do, he just sat in the corner and starred at the statues with horror and fear. A few hours latter everything was back to normal. Kyd had ran forward and embraced See-More, who just looked at Kyd confused along with the other H.I.V.E. members. None of them seemed to recall being turned into statues.

Slade pushed a button on his wrist and the cell door opened. Robin and Red X tried to go attack Slade, but suddenly they both fell to the ground squirming in pain. Kyd Wyykyd just looked at them and Slade wide eyed.

"Those wristbands your wearing will release a powerful shock to your nerve system anytime you try to misbehave. Now Red X and Kyd Wyykyd your free to walk around and explore this base. Don't get any ideas, your be monitored." Said Slade.

"What...about me?" Asked Robin as he looked up at Slade.

"You and I are going to have a one on one chat." Said Slade.

Kyd Wyykyd helped Red X up and the two of them walked out of the room. When they were gone Slade sat down and raised both his hands to his mask.

"It's time you met the man behind the mask." Said Slade as he removed his mask.

Robin starred at Slade in shock. For a long time he had wanted to capture Slade and remove his mask, now the criminal master mind was showing Robin his face. Slade looked to be in his late forties with short white hair and a short beard. On his right eye was an eyepatch.

"Surprise to see that I'm actually human?" Asked Slade.

Robin just glared at Slade.

"Tell...me why are you trying to conquer the world." Said Robin.

"It's a long story. You see changing the world wasn't always my goal. I served in the military and latter became a mercenary. I was only interested in my own personal gain at the time. It wasn't until many years latter my youngest son was kidnapped by an enemy of mine. I managed to get him back, but he suffered a horrible injury that took his voice away. It was then my eyes became open to the real world. The world was falling apart. The leaders were useless and the heroes were only delaying the problems. I realized that the world needed strong leadership, so I began to put all my resources and knowledge into creating a force to be reckon with." Said Slade.

"So you became another power hungry maniac seeking power and control?" Asked Robin.

"Oh Robin I thought, you would be on my side. You and I are much alike. We both seek control and order. Surly you must see that your getting no where with your methods. You throw the criminals in jail and sooner or latter they breakout and attack again. It's a process that happens over and over. One of these days your luck will run out and then you or one of your friends will be dead. It's only a matter of time. But if you join me we can put a stop to the cycle and create a new world of order." Said Slade.

"I'll admit, you might be right about battling villains over and over again and that one day my or my friends luck might run out, but that's not going to stop me from continuing to fight for what's right. I'll never side with you Slade. Your nothing but a tyrant!" Said Robin as he stood up and glared at Slade.

"Still cleaning to the ideals of what is supposedly just I see. Very well I'll leave you for now. I enjoyed this little chat Dick." Said Slade as he put his mask back on and left the room.

Robin just clenched his fist at the me toIn of Slade using his real name.

"I don't know what your planning Slade, but I'll stop you somehow." Said Robin as he sat down and started to think up a plan.

In a different dimension two figures one male and one female sat on thrones made out of bones. The male was called Satanus and the female was called Blaze. They were brother and sister and they were both demons with large horns. They both wore Greek armor and helmets that covered their faces in darkness only showing their red glowing eyes.

Satanus was covered in grey whitish armor with, complete with a cape of the same color and a red chest plate. Satanus had a long black ponytail sticking out of the back of his helmet along with two white hors.

Blaze wore armor over a long red dress. She had shoulder length black hair and two yellow horns.

"Sister I have a feeling something very interesting will happen soon." Said Satanus.

"Like what brother?" Asked Blaze.

"I don't quit know, but I have a feeling were going to enjoy what happens." Said Satanus.

The two powerful demons sat on their thrones waiting for something to happen.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Wicked Memory

Titan War

Chapter 10 Wicked Memory

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Kyd Wyykyd helped Red X walk down the hallways of the base. After a few minutes Red X regained his strength and was able to walk on his own. The master thief was thinking about Slade. The criminal mastermind unnerved him. He defeated Red X with ease and he knew his identity. Now Red X was trapped in some kind of secret base, with his only allies being Robin and Kyd Wyykyd.

"How do I keep getting myself into these kind of messes?" Mutter Red X under his breath.

At that moment Red X and and Kyd Wyykyd heard guitar music.

"Well that's certainly something you wouldn't expect to hear in an evil lair." Said Red X.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded in agreement. The two of them decided to go see who was playing the guitar. They made their way down a hallway and came to stop at one if the doors. Red X hit the open button on the keypad. Nothing happened. Red X pushed it again and still nothing happened. Red X got annoyed and banged on the door. The guitar music stopped playing and there was the sound of someone walking to the door. Then the intercom buzzed.

"So I see that Slade captured you Red X. And I see that Kyd Wyykyd is also here." Said Ravager's voice.

"Yep we've been captured, or are we?" Said Red X.

"You look pretty captured to me especially with those wristbands on. Trust me even if you do escape this place your not going to get very far." Said Ravager.

"Well that figures. So were you the one playing the guitar?" Said Red X.

"No that was somebody else." Said Ravager.

"Can we come in?" Asked Red X.

There was no response for a few seconds, then Ravager's voice came back on the intercom.

"Fine you can come in, but no funny business." Said Ravager as the door opened.

Ravager ushered Red X and Kyd Wyykyd in. Jericho sat in a chair strumming his guitar, he looked up at the new arrivals and smiled and waved at them.

"Jericho this is Red X and Kyd Wyykyd." Said Ravager.

Kyd Wyykyd looked at Ravager wondering, how she knew his name. Ravager looked at Kyd Wyykyd.

"I glanced at your file, so I know your name." She said.

Jericho started to play his guitar and everybody watched him. After a few minutes Jericho stopped to take a break.

"Good playing." Said Ravager.

"So what's your story?" Asked Red X.

"What?" Asked Ravager.

"Your story. You two are clearly not being held prison here since you don't have any wristbands on, so your here by your own choice. What gives? You can tell me I can keep a secret." Said Red X.

"It's...complicated." Said Ravager.

"Well why don't you tell us about yourself. Your clearly some kind of ninja, but what about him? I can't see that Slade guy having a use for a guitarist." Said Red X as he pointed at Jericho.

"There's more to Jericho then meets the eye. His a lot tougher then he looks and he has some interesting powers." Said Ravager.

"What kind of powers?" Asked Red X.

"Jericho can transfer his entire being into another through eye contact. He can also look at the memories of whoever his possessing." Said Ravager.

"Your kidding right?" Asked Red X.

"Jericho why don't you demonstrate your powers on Red X." Said Ravager.

Jericho put down his guitar and walked up to Red X.

"You can try, but I don't believe you." Said Red X as he made eye contact with Jericho.

Jericho's eyes glowed green as his entire being went transparent and zipped into Red X's head. The eyes on Red X's mask glowed green. Kyd Wyykyd starred at the now possessed Red X as the master thief picked up a guitar and started to play it.

"So Jericho, what do you see in that head?" Asked Ravager.

"This guy certainly dose have a colorful past. His about committed every theft imaginable. This...is interesting. Apparently Robin made the Red X's suit and this guy stole it." Said Jericho using Red X's voice as he put the guitar down.

"Interesting. Alright you can come out." Said Ravager.

There was a flash of something flying out of Red X's head and Jericho appeared. Red X shook his head as he looked at Jericho.

"Ok I believe you and I never what that to happen again. Ever." Said Red X.

"Told you he could." Said Ravager.

"Hey Kyd Wyykyd let try it on you." Said Red X as he looked at Kyd Wyykyd.

Kyd Wyykyd raised his hands and shook his head no.

"Oh come on don't be a wuss! Oh wait I forgot your mute." Said Red X.

"Jericho can look at his memories and then write them out for us. Come on Kyd Wyykyd it will only be for a couple of minutes." Said Ravager.

Kyd Wyykyd dropped his hands and surrendered, he turned to Jericho and made eye contact. Jericho went transparent and flew into Kyd Wyykyd's head. A few seconds latter Kyd Wyykyd's eyes turned green.

"Well he certainly looks different with green eyes." Said Red X.

At that moment the possessed Kyd Wyykyd's face twisted into an absolute look of terror. His hands flew up to his head and he mouth opened to let out a scream, but no noise came out before he fell to the floor shaking.

"What's going on?!" Shouted Red X.

"Jericho is seeing a terrible memory!" Cried Ravager as she knelt down next to the possessed Kyd Wyykyd. "Jericho you have to get out of there!"

Inside Kyd Wyykyd's subconscious Jericho was seeing an early memory of Kyd Wyykyd's childhood. A young boy about twelve years old with pale skin and red eyes wearing a black karate outfit was practicing throwing punches and kicks, while an older women with long black hair wearing a black karate outfit watched him. They were in a large dojo.

"Very good Conner, your improving." Said the women.

"Thanks mom." The boy with a smile.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. The women went to open it. A man with dark hair and wearing a business suit strolled in followed a women in a business suit carrying a briefcase.

"Hello Catharine. Hello Conner." Smiled the men.

Connor stepped away from the men. Catharine stepped in front of Connor and glared at the man.

"What do you want Collin?" She demanded with a glare.

"What can't a husband drop by to check on his wife and child?" Asked Collin.

"Oh please, you've hardly seen Connor since he was born. Your ashamed of his appearance!" Snarled Catharine.

"Oh Connor's appearance had nothing to do with me not being in his life. I had some other matters to attend to. Now I have some papers for you to sign." Said Connor as the women behind him handed Catharine some papers.

"These are custody papers...saying I'll hand Connor over to you! I will do no such thing!" Snarled Catharine as she tore the papers up.

"I was hopping to handle this nonviolently. All you had to do was sign the paper. Now I have to use force." Said Collin with a twisted grin.

Connor and Catharine watched as Collin and the women started to change form. Gone were the humans and in their place were two evil looking figures with horns and armor.

"What...are you?" Asked Catharine.

"I suppose I might as well tell you. I am Lord Satanus and this is my sister Blaze. You my dear were chosen for a special project of ours. We wanted to create a hybrid warrior to be our servant. You were selected because of your great skills in combat. Imagine a being with the skills of a well trained warrior, such as yourself and the magic of a demon. It would be glorious!" Said Satanus.

"You married me and had a son simply to create a servant? You devil! Do you not care for Connor at all?" Snarled Catharine as she took a fighting stance.

"Son is such a useless term. He is a tool, who I will use for my own purposes. I will take him and train him turning him into a weapon that will do my biding. So I suggest you step aside if you want to live. I always get what I want and nobody will stand in my way." Said Satanus as he pulled a sword out and stepped towards Catherine and Connor.

"Connor get out of here!" Ordered Catherine.

"But mom!" Cried Connor.

"Just do it!" Shouted Catherine.

Connor turned to run but a wall of flames popped up blocking his retreat.

"We won't be having any of that." Said Blaze with a wicked grin.

Catherine charged at Satanus, who swung his sword at her, but she ducked the blow and delivered a few palm strikes to his chest. Satanus didn't even budge from the blows, he just grinned and laughed.

"You are indeed a great warrior, but your are still a human and a human will always be weak!" Said Satanus as he shot his hand out, grabbed Catherine, and lifted her up. "I believe it's time to say goodbye!" He said as he rammed his sword into Catherine's chest!

Satanus dropped Catherine to the floor. Connor ran over to her crying.

"Mom! Mom!" He cried as he reached and knelt down next to her.

"Connor...my precious son...I...love...you. Don't...let yourself...be...turned...into a weapon...for them." Gasped Catherine.

"I won't...mom!" Cried Connor as he hugged his mom close to him.

Catherine gave a weak smile as the life faded from her eyes. Connor broke down sobbing. Satanus looked down at the weeping child annoyed.

"Quit your useless crying! I have no use for someone with such a useless emotion!" Ordered Satanus.

Connor got up and glared at Satanus.

"I'm...not your slave!" He shouted.

"Such insolences. I will not have you talk to me like that. Better yet why don't I remove your voice completely!" Said Satanus as he raised his hand and clenched his fist.

Connor let out a weak scream clutching his throat as he fell to the ground. The pain Connor was experiencing was horrible! Then it finally stopped. Connor opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. A look of horror appeared on his face.

"There much better. A huge improvement. I don't need a tool that talks back." Said Satanus.

"Come brother we need to return to our own realm." Said Blaze.

Before anything else could happen there was the sound of thunder and a blinding flash in the dojo blinding everyone. When the light faded a tall man with a white beard and long white robe appeared. A look of fear crossed Satanus and Blaze's eyes.

"Shazam." Said Satanus.

"Satanus. Blaze." Said Shazam.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Blaze.

"I've been watching you both over the centuries. You have both committed many atrocities against the people of this world and will no longer stand aside and watch you continue. I will banish you both to your realm and you will stay there." Said Shazam.

"I will let you do no such thing father!" Shouted Satanus as he fired a fireball at Shazam.

"Then so be it!" Shouted Shazam as he deflected the fireball away with a blast of mystical lighting.

"Blaze get the boy. I'll handle father." Said Satanus as he pulled his sword out and charged forward to do battle.

Connor got to his feet and ran to another room.

"You can't run from me boy!" Shouted Blaze as she glided after him.

Connor ran into a coat closet and hid in there. He could hear Blaze approaching the coat closet and then blast the door to bits. Blaze came into the closet with an evil grin across her face.

"Now your coming with me!" She said as she charged forward her claws out stretched.

Connor bumped into the back of the closet and a coat fell on him. In desperation he swung the coat in front of him at Blaze. The coat cover Connor as he wished to be away from Blaze. There was a strange cold feeling as Connor found himself in the local park several miles away from the dojo. Connor looked down at himself confused not sure what happened. But two things he was sure of, he no longer had a family he could rely on and that he wasn't completely human. Connor wrapped the jacket around himself as he walked away shivering in fear.

Though this memory was long Jericho saw the whole thing in just a few seconds. After a couple of minutes in Kyd Wyykyd's body he flew out and landed on the floor shaking slightly.

"Jericho are you alright?!" Cried Ravager as he knelt next to him.

Jericho nodded as his body shook a little. Ravager turned to glare at Kyd Wyykyd, who had an apologetic look on his face.

"Just...get out of here." Said Ravager with a glare.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded as he slowly walked out of the room.

"You to X." Said Ravager.

"Fine." Muttered Red X as he left the room.

Jericho stood up and grabbed a pencil and some paper. He then wrote something and handed it to Ravager.

"What happened in there wasn't Kyd Wyykyd's fault. I saw a very bad memory of his. He had it pretty rough, his father was a demon that brutally murdered his mother and was going to use him as a tool. Kyd resisted him, so his father took away his voice as punishment." Read Ravager.

A look of shock and understanding appeared on her face. She felt bad for the guy. Ravager and Jericho shared a look. Both thinking the same thing.

"Father what are you planning to use Kyd Wyykyd for?"

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Missions

Titan War

Chapter 11 Missions

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Slade was in his room mediating, when Ravager barged in.

"You know it's rude to barge in." Said Slade as he looked at Ravager.

"Jericho just had a look into Kyd Wyykyd's past and he told me some serious stuff about him. I want to know exactly what do you have planned for him?" Said Ravager.

"That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that Kyd Wyykyd has abilities that will help further my goals. Now leave." Said Slade.

"Yes father." Muttered Ravager through gritted teeth before she left the room.

Slade, went back to meditating as he visualized the next move of his plan.

In another part of the base Robin sat in his cell trying to figure out what Slade was up to and how to escape. Suddenly a figure opened the door to the prison and walked in. Robin was shocked to see that the figure was Fixit.

"Fixit? What are you doing here?" Asked Robin.

"Hello Robin. I am a prisoner here like yourself. My visit has to be brief. Right now I have the security cameras playing in a loop, but that won't last long." Said Fixit.

"Can you tell me what Slade is planning?" Asked Robin.

"I'm sorry, but Slade's plan is a mystery to even me. So far he has me, Spike, and several evil scientist working on various protects." Said Fixit.

"I see. Can you remove this device from my wrist?" Asked Robin as he held his wrist up.

"I'm afraid I can not do that at this moment, but I am working on a device that should short circuit it and help you escape." Said Fixit.

"Alright good to know." Said Robin.

"I must go before my presence is missed in the lab." Said Fixit before he left.

Robin went over what Fixit had told him. Slade was fixing to make some big move, but whatever it was Robin still didn't have any ideas.

Red X and Kyd Wyykyd wondered into a room that looked like some kind of gym.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going work out some steam." Said Red X as he went to a punching bag and started to throw punches and kicks at it.

Kyd Wyykyd watched him for awhile then went over to some weights and began to lift them. Kyd Wyykyd tried to get lost in his workout, but his mind kept flashing back to the scared look on Jericho's face and the angry look on Ravager's face. Kyd hated it when his past reared it's ugly head in his life. It made him feel isolated and alone.

"Hey Kyd Wyykyd can we talk?" Asked a voice.

Kyd looked up from his weight lifting to see Ravager and Jericho standing a few feet away from him.

"Look...I'm sorry for getting onto you like that. Jericho told me what he saw. I didn't know about your past or your father. I know what it's like...to have a terrible father believe me. We want to help you ok." Said Ravager.

Kyd looked at Ravager and Jericho. There was concern and understanding in their eyes.

"So were cool?" Asked Ravager as she held out her hand.

Kyd Wyykyd nodded and shook Ravager's hand. Jericho held his hand out and Kyd shook it. Jericho smiled and Kyd returned a small smile back. The warm moment didn't last long. Slade and Brother Blood stepped into the gym.

"Jericho. Ravager. Leave us." Said Slade.

Jericho and Ravager left the room. Slade turned to Red X and Kyd Wyykyd.

"I had a mission for both of you. Red X you will accompany Brother Blood on this mission. The two of you along with some others will greet the Titans East. I want you to make them feel very welcomed. But before you go I have a little surprise for you." Said Slade.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Said Red X.

Professor Chang walked into the room carrying Red X's belt. He handed it to Red X, who put it on.

"Your gear as been upgraded. It gives you more power for your suite and it requires less Xenothium." Said Slade.

Red X looked down at his belt then, he pointed his palm at Slade and tried to fire an energy blast. Nothing happened.

"Nice try, but I predicted you try something like that, so a failsafe was installed to prevent you from trying that." Said Slade.

"Oh well you can't blame a guy for trying." Said Red X as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Now go." Said Slade.

Red X and Brother Blood left the room. Slade turned to Kyd Wyykyd.

"I have a special task for you. I'm sending you after a young hero named Herald. He has a horn that allows him to open portals to other worlds. I want you to find him and bring his horn back to me." Said Slade as he pulled out a tiny computer that showed an image of a strange realm. "This is where Herald resides in. You will have your powers restored and you will go there. And don't think about trying to escape. That wristband of yours will work anywhere. We wouldn't want to have to punish you with it now would we?"

Kyd Wyykyd shook his head.

"Good we have an understanding. Now go." Said Slade as he pulled out a remote and pushed a button.

Kyd felt his powers return. He lifted his cape and vanished.

"Everything is going according to plan." Said Slade as he walked out of the room.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Attack

Titan War

Chapter 12 Attack

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Red X and Brother Blood were making their way to a large elevator, where they encountered two girls with silver hair and blue eyes. Both were wearing a white and silver outfit with an S in the center.

"Who are these chicks?" Asked Red X.

"They are a part of Slade's army. I believe that they are clones." Said Blood.

"Clones of who?" Asked Red X.

"Some hero named Terra or something." Said Blood.

The two clones just starred blankly ahead. The elevator arrived and the group loaded into it.

"Time for a little reunion." Said Blood with an evil smirk.

The Titans East were just arriving in Jump City with their T-car. Cyborg had left the team some blueprints to build their own T-car. Speedy was at the wheel, while Bubblebee sat in the passengers side. Aqualad sat between Más and Menos, with an annoyed look on his face. Speedy also looked annoyed.

"Now tell me again, why were basically traveling in the super hero equivalent of a mini van instead of you guys using your powers and me using my motorcycle." Said Speedy.

"I told you we needed to stick together. If this is like that time with the Brotherhood, were safer together then we are apart. So quit complaining." Said Bubblebee.

Speedy was about to make a remark, when suddenly a large rock came flying from the side slamming into the car and sent it crashing in to the side of a building! The Titans East groaned as they stumbled out of the wrecked car.

"Everybody ok?" Asked Bubbkebee as she rubbed her head.

Everybody gave a yes.

"What hit us?" Moaned Speedy as he looked at the large rock laying next to the car.

"Hello Titans East. Good to see you! Your just in time for the new semester!" Said a voice.

A chill went down all the Titan East's spines as they recognized the voice. They all turned to see Brother Blood standing a few yards away with Red X and the two clones by his side.

"Blood." Said Bubblebee as she glared at the villain.

"Hello again and welcome to Jump City. Today you we will be having a lesson in pain." Said Blood with a twisted grin.

"Alright team I'll deal with Blood, you handle the others." Said Bubblebee as she charged at Blood.

"Aw my former prized student. It's good to see your so eager to learn." Laughed Blood as he blocked a punch from Bubblebee.

"Oh please the only thing you were able to teach me was that you were a psycho and a lousy teacher." Spat Bubblebee as she kicked Blood in the chest knocking him back a few feet.

"Oh that truly hurt my feelings. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some respect!" Said Blood as he fired an energy wave at Bubblebee forcing her to take flight.

Bubblebee pulled out her stingers and fired at Blood, who blocked Bubblebee's attack. Blood then teleported and appeared behind Bubblebee throwing a powerful kick. Bubblebee turned around and just managed to block the attack, but the force of it still sent her crashing to the ground below. Blood landed on the ground and looked at the down Bubblebee.

"Oh dear. Are you tired already. I've only just begun my lesson." Said Blood.

"I'm not finished yet!" Snarled Bubblebee as she shot to her feet and started to exchange blows with Blood.

The other Titans were licked in combat with the other villains. Aqualad was fighting one clone, Más y Menos were fighting the other clone, and Speedy was fighting Red X.

Aqualad made a fire hydrant exploded as he launched a water blast at the clone. The clone used her powers to levitate a rock underneath herself and escape the attack. The clone fired several rocks at Aqulad forcing him to dodge them. The clone then changed strategy and fired a blast of dirt at Aqulad. Aqulad countered with a burst of water turning the dirt into mud that landed at Aqulad's feet.

"Doesn't matter if the water is muddy I can still control it." Said Aqualad as he levitated the muddy water around him.

The clone just smiled evilly at Aqualad. The hero looked confused. Suddenly some of the mud formed into solid arms and grabbed Aqualad from behind forcing him to the ground. Aqualad tried to break free, but more mud arms grabbed him. The mud started to spread around Aqualad trapping him. The clone just grinned wickedly.

Más y Menos ran around their opponent as she fired rocks at them. The two speedsters made funny faces at the clone every time she missed. The clone then decided to change strategy. As Más y Menos ran by, she created a rock spike directly in front of the two speedsters forcing them to separate or crash into the spike. Before they could touch each others hands again a rock wall appeared and cut them off from one another leaving them both with out their super speed. Before either speedster could do anything the ground beneath their feet became soft and they sank a couple if inches, then the ground hardened and their feet were trapped. The clone smiled evilly.

Speedy was firing his arrows as Red X threw his ninja stars. The projectiles slammed into one another and canceled each other out. Red X raced towards Speedy dodging his arrows. The master thief pulled out his boa staff and swung it at Speedy forcing him to retreat back.

"So what's your deal are you like an archer version of Robin?" As Red X as he dodged some more arrows.

"Why do people keep thinking I'm Robin or something?! I'm Speedy!" Shouted Speedy as he fired some exploding arrows at Red X forcing him to retreat back.

"Somebody has some identity issues." Teased Red X.

Speedy fired an ice arrow at Red X's feet freezing them. Speedy fired several arrows at the trapped villain. At the last possible second Red X hit his belt and teleported away. The arrows hit the ice and exploded creating a smoke cloud. Speedy smiled in triumph, but then the smoke cleared and their was nothing there.

"What the?!" Said Speedy, when all of a sudden he was hit with a boa staff from the side knocking him to the ground.

Red X stood over him.

"Teleporter really come in handy." Said Red X.

Speedy tried to fire an arrow, but Red X threw a ninja star slicing the bow string. Speedy leaped forward and tried to hit Red X with the bow, but the master thief sent him flying with an x blast from his palm. Speedy flew several yards before crashing to ground.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Red X.

The fight between Bumblebee and Blood wasn't going to well. Bumblebee was slowly losing. She flew backwards and fired her stingers at Blood, but he just ran forward dodging them as he got close to Bumblebee. Blood shot his hands forward grabbing Bumblebee's wrist and violently twisted them. Bumblebee scream in in pain as she dropped her stingers and fell to her knees.

"This is very disappointing. Looks like you failed the lesson. Your were such a promising student." Said Blood as he kicked Bumblebee away from him.

Bumblebee crashed into a parked car and landed on the ground dazed. Blood closed in on her.

"That's enough Blood your work is done." Said Slade's coming in on Blood's communicator.

"Not this time Slade! I'm not listening to you! She's my former student I can do with her as I please!" Snarled Blood as he continued to walk towards Bumblebee.

A wall of earth suddenly sprung up preventing Blood from going any further. Blood looked to his right and saw the clones starring at him.

"I can have you easily disposed of. Either return to base or be destroyed." Said Slade.

Blood glared at the clones, but reluctantly gave in.

"I'll deal with you latter Bumblebee." Called Blood as he walked away.

The clones and Red X followed. Leaving the Titans either trapped or severely injured. Bumblebee pulled out her communicator and called Cyborg.

"Hey Bee you just getting into town?" Asked Cyborg.

"Kind...of. We...were just ambushed by Blood and some others. Were in...pretty bad shape." Said Bumblebee.

"Just stay where your at, will be over to your location soon." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah...no problem." Said Bumblebee as she hung up.

Bumblebee just rested against the car and rested.

In another dimension Herald was sitting on a floating looking at a laptop computer. He was looking at the Titan criminal database. Herald was reading Kyd Wyykyd's file. So far there was much about him and he didn't seem like a huge threat or anything. But that Warp guy seemed to know something important about Kyd Wyykyd and whatever it was it would happen soon.

"Maybe I should tell the Titans that this Kyd Wyykyd guy is important." Thought Herald.

It was then that Herald felt a chill go down, his spine. He was being watched. The young hero looked around trying to find whoever it was watching him. Then he saw a caped figure standing on a rock looking down at him. Herald recognized the figure as Kyd Wyykyd. Kyd Wyykyd teleported to the rock Herald was on and faced him.

"Well what a coincidence. I was just looking at your file. May I ask how you got here?" Said Herald.

Kyd Wyykyd just got into a fighting stance and faced Herald.

"Guess that's a no." Said Herald as Kyd Wyykyd charged forward throwing a kick.

Herald rolled out of the way and threw a punch at Kyd Wyykyd, who blocked it and delivered a powerful punch of his own knocking Herald back. Kyd leaped into the air to slam his fist down towards Herald. The hero barely avoided the mighty blow and leaped back.

"I think it's time for you to go." Said Herald as he blew his horn.

A portal appeared behind Kyd and started to suck him towards it. Kyd grabbed his cape and vanished. Herald looked around trying to locate the villain. All of a sudden a shadow appeared and wrapped around Herald. A fist shot out of the shadow and slammed into Herald's face knocking him to the ground. Before he could do anything a foot slammed down on his hand making him let go of his horn. Kyd Wyykyd stood over Herald. He reached down and picked up the horn studying it. Kyd placed the horn to his mouth a blew on it. A portal to Jump City opened up. Kyd reached down, picked Herald up, and dragged him to the portal. Kyd tossed Herald through the portal and it vanished. A small smile appeared on Kyd Wyykyd's face, he had accomplished his mission and he had avenged See-More. Kyd brought up his cape and teleported away.

In Jump City Herald laid on the ground in an alley moaning, he managed to pull out his communicator and send out a distress signal. Ten minutes latter a group of people approached Herald. It was Kid Flash, Jinx, and See-More.

"Hey I know that guy." Said See-More.

"I think his Herald. The distress signal coming from him." Said Kid Flash as he looked at his communicator.

"He looks hurt, we need to take him to the Tower." Said Jinx.

"Hey I'm not setting foot anywhere near that place!" Exclaimed See-More.

"Relax See-More you won't be arrested or anything." Said Jinx.

Kid Flash stood over Herald.

"Don't worry man will get you help. What happened to you anyway?" Said Kid Flash.

"My...horn was...stolen." Whispered Herald before he lost consciousness.

.Lets get him to the apartment it's closer." Said Jinx.

Kid Flash and See-More picked up the unconscious Herald and carried him back to Kid Flash and Jinx's apartment.

In his lair Slade watched the battle footage of the Terra clones fighting the Titans. The clones had performed better then Slade had anticipated. That was good. The experiment was a success. Kyd Wyykyd entered the room holding Herald's horn. Slade went over to Kyd and took the horn.

"Nicely done Kyd Wyykyd. You will be greatly rewarded for your services. Now leave." Said Slade.

Kyd Wyykyd bowed and left the room. Slade held up the horn.

"Now it's time to make a deal with a devil." Said Slade.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Deal

Titan War

Chapter 13 Deal

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Herald woke up and found himself laying on a couch. Kid Flash, Jinx, and See-More were sitting around in some other chairs around him. Jinx was the first to notice that Herald was awake.

"His up." She said.

Herald tried to get up, but Kid Flash gently pushed him back down.

"Hold on buddy, your in pretty bad shape. Tell us what happened." Said Kid Flash.

"I was...in the dimension I called home, when all of a sudden a villain named Kyd Wyykyd appeared and attacked me." Said Herald.

"Wait Kyd attacked you?" Asked See-More.

"He did and he stole my horn." Said Herald.

"Why would he steal your horn? Doesn't Kyd have the power to travel to anywhere he wants to?" Said Kid Flash.

"My horn can open portals to other dimensions. It can be used to bring things in or out from another dimension." Said Herald.

"See-More you told us Kyd Wyykyd was kidnapped by Slade. Slade must have sent Kyd to steal the horn." Said Jinx.

"That makes sense, but what use would Slade have for that horn?" Asked See-More.

"Well whatever his up to it can't be good. We need to go tell tell the Titans." Said Jinx.

Kid Flash helped Herald up from the couch. Herald pulled out his communicator and got in touch with Cyborg.

"Cyborg this is Herald. Were coming to the Tower. We have some important stuff to discuss." Said Herald.

"Alright. Were at the Tower now tending to some injured. See you soon." Said Cyborg.

The group got out of the apartment and headed towards the Tower.

In Slade's base Slade lifted his mask up slightly, so he could blow the horn. The horn blew and a portal opened showing a massive throne room with Satanus and Blaze sitting before Slade. The two demons eyed the portal as Slade walked through it and stood before them.

"It appears we have a visitor brother." Said Blaze.

"Yes a mortal." Said Satanus as he stood up. "Who are you and what are you doing in our realm?"

"I am Slade and I have come to make a deal with you." Said Slade.

"Aw Slade I've heard your name. Your name is whispered throughout the realms. You played a key role in Trigon's downfall. I must admit I'm very impressed. What is this deal you want to make?" Said Satanus.

"I'm planning on conquering my world. However a group of young heroes stands in my way. I have gathered a large force to fight them, however one hero has a tremendous amount of power that makes her unpredictable and a risk factor to my plans." Said Slade.

"You speak of the daughter of Trigon. She is the one who utterly destroyed her father. I must admit her powers are a force to be reckoned with." Said Blaze.

"That is why I've come here asking for your assistance. I'm sure the two of you would be able to destroy her." Said Slade.

"We could, but what's in it for us?" Asked Satanus.

"I know about, your curse. You've been banished here and can not leave using your powers. However I have something that can help you." Said Slade as he held up the horn.

Satanus and Blaze studied the horn.

"How did you acquire this?" Asked Satanus.

"Your son was the one, who actually retrieved it for me." Said Slade.

"So that son of mine has actually done something useful. Good I see I didn't waist my time with that project. Very well Slade we will help destroy the Titans in exchange for the horn." Said Satanus.

"One more thing. Earth is mine and the planet Tamaran belongs to a comrade of mine. You will not harm either of those planets. You may do whatever you like with the rest of the universe." Said Slade.

"We will not harm either planet. Deal." Said Satanus.

"Excellent." Said Slade as he blew the horn, created a portal to his base, and stepped through it. "Here's your freedom." He said as he tossed the horn through the portal to Blaze.

Blaze caught the horn and grinned. She then looked at Satanus as the portal closed.

"Do we plan to actually keep our word to that human?" Asked Blaze.

"Of course not. We are demons, we do not keep deals with mortals. However for the time being we will work with Slade, until a good opportunity presents itself to be rid of him." Said Satanus.

"Yes, but we must not underestimate him. Trigon did and that lead to his demise." Said Blaze.

"Agreed. Now why don't we go pay father a visit. It's been so long since we've seen him and he has a few things we can use to destroy the Titans." Said Satanus.

"I agree. Lets go say hi to father." Said Blaze as she lifted the horn to her mouth a blew it.

A portal opened up and the demons walked through it and vanished.

In his lair Slade listened to the demons conversation using a microphone he had planted on the horn. The demons talk of betraying him didn't surprise Slade. He knew they would plan to betray him. Satanus and Blaze would go after the Titans. It didn't matter who won Slade had a army and several plans to take down whoever won. All Slade had to do was wait.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Family Visit

Titan War

Chapter 14 Family Visit

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

In another dimension there was a massive floating rock with a citadel on it called The Rock of Eternity. It was home to the powerful wizard Shazam. Shazam sat on a stone throne and looked at seven grotesque statues that lined one of the walls. The statues contained the essence of The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. There was Pride, Wraith, Greed, Lust, Envy, Sloth, and Gluttony.

The seven evils cursed and sword at Shazam from their prisons. Shazam ignored them. He was lost in thought. His mind was on the day he banished his son and daughter to the fiery realm them came from, the death of Satanus wife, and the disappearance of the child Satanus and his wife had conceived.

It had been a rough night for Shazam. Satanus and Blaze had used magic and human disguises to conceal their presence on Earth for many years. It had only been, when they confronted Catharine and murdered her, that Shazam was able to locate the demons. Shazam had arrived on the scene and did battle with Satanus as Blaze went after the child. Shazam had gained the upper hand against Satanus, when Blaze had returned without the child. Shazam had knocked Satanus to the side and confronted Blaze.

"What have you done to the child?" He demanded.

"Why father I have done nothing wrong. The child escaped using his own powers." Said Blaze as she causally walked towards Shazam. "Now die!" Shouted Blaze as he launched fire from her hands at Shazam.

"You are a fool!" Roared Shazam as he knocked the fire to the side and hit Blaze with a blast of lighting knocking her to the ground.

Satanus got up and tried to stab Shazam in the back with his sword, but the wizard heard him and spun around blasting him with lightning and knocked him back to the ground.

"My children for your crimes against humanity and the world I banish you both to your realm from this day forth!" Boomed Shazam as he unleashed a powerful electrically storm that surrounded Satanus and Blaze.

The demons screamed and cursed as their bodies were dragged through the floor by the lightning

"Then hear me father! I will return and have my revenge! Your precious world will crumble as I bring a new world order of chaos and destruction!" Roared Santanu as he and Blaze vanished through the floor.

Shazam let out a deep breath. Now he had to locate the boy, who was his grandson. Shazam walked around the dojo looking at all the pictures on the wall of Catherine and Connor. Shazam looked down at the lifeless body of Catherine.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner to save you. This...was my fault. I should have...kept a better eye on my son and been more aware of what he was doing. I will find your child and protect him." Said Shazam.

The wizard picked Catherine up and teleported to a hospital, he gentle lowered Catherine's body to the ground by the hospital entrance and teleported back to The Rock of Eternity. Shazam went about trying to locate his grandson. Connor was only part demon, so he only gave off a faint sense of energy making him impossible to track in a world full of heroes and villains. Eventually Shazam stopped searching. Shazam felt like he had failed his grandson and that sadden him.

The wizard was interrupted by his thoughts when a portal a few yards away from him opened up and out stepped Satanus and Blaze.

"Hello father were back." Grinned Satanus wickedly.

"How are you here? I banished you!" Said Shazam as he stood up to face the demons.

"Oh it's thanks to this little instrument." Said Blaze as she held up the horn.

Shazam recognized the horn.

"How did you get that?" Demanded Shazam.

"Oh our new partner gave it to us." Said Blaze.

"Why are you here?" Asked Shazam.

"Oh just felt like dropping by for a little revenge, after all you banished use to our wretched home realm." Said Satanus.

"You brought that onto yourself! Give me the horn and surrender!" Said Shazam as his hands cracked with mystical lightning.

"Never!" Spat Blaze.

Satanus and Blaze fired blast of fire at Shazam. The wizard blocked the fire with his lighting. Satanus and Blaze charged forward attack Shazam from either side. Satanus came in from the right, while Blaze came in from the left. Satanus threw a punch, while Blaze swiped with her claws. Shazam managed to catch both his attacks with his hand and hold them back. It look like they were at a stalemate, until Satanus pulled out his sword and swung it at Shazam. The wizard took a slash to the side and staggered back. Blaze took the opportunity to hit Shazam with a fire blast sending Shazam crashing to the ground several yards away. Shazam got to his feet grasping his side as he glared at the demons.

"Your strong father, but were stronger and we have you out numbered." Said Satanus with a grin.

"You will not prevail my children." Said Shazam as he prepared to fire a burst of lightning at the demons.

"Oh poor father, we've already won." Said Blaze as she pointed her hand at Shazam.

Mystical chains suddenly appeared and wrapped around Shazam pinning his arms to the side. Shazam tried to break free, but the chains held. Satanus walked up to Shazam and pointed his sword at the bound wizard's face.

"It would be so easy just to cut off your head and end your life. But I have something else in mind." Said Satanus as he pressed his sword into Shazam check cutting it and making it bleed. The demon walked over to the seven statues on the wall. "What better way to hurt you and the world then by releasing the very evils you worked so hard to trap." He said as he unleashed an energy wave from his sword at the statues.

"No!" Shouted Shazam as the energy wave hit the statues destroying them!

The remains of the statues hit the ground and seven glowing masses of ghostly energy rose up from the remains. The room was filled with evil laughter. The Seven enemies of Men were free!

While this was happening Blaze walked over to a nearby wall filled with various magical items. Her eyes caught a wooden box with a tree symbol on it. She picked up and looked inside at it's contents. A evil smile spread across Blaze's face as she closed the box and tucked it under her arm.

Blaze went back to Satanus, who had the seven ghostly energy masses gathered around him. Blaze blew the horn opening up a portal back to the home realm.

"Goodbye father. It was a pleasure to catch up. Now if you excuse us we have a world to ruin." Said Satanus as he and the others entered the portal and vanished.

Shazam gritted his teeth and flexed his muscles snapping the mystical chains. The wizard clenched his fist in anger. His children now had way to escape their banishment and now they had freed and recruited The Seven Enemies of Men. Shazam needed to contact and warn the Marvel Family. However Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel were in another part of space dealing with an evil army. That left only Captain Marvel Jr. to help deal with the problem.

"I must summon Freddy Freeman." Thought Shazam as he went to tend to his wounds.

In another dimension Satanus and Blaze starred at their seven new comrades, who were trying to take on physical forms. The process would take awhile. Satanus turned to his sister.

"Give me the horn I need to tend to a personal matter," said Satanus.

"Go on ahead." Said Blaze as she handed the horn to Satanus.

"I'm going to go visit our little project and see how his doing." Said Satanus before blowing the horn and opening a portal.

Satanus stepped through it and vanished.

On Earth Kyd Wyykyd had been shown to his own private quarters. The mute villain sat on his bed starring at the floor wondering what life had in store for him.

"Hello son." Said a voice nearby.

The voice sent a chili down Kyd's spine as he turned to see Satanus standing a few feet away. A panic look appeared on Kyd's face as he raised his cape up to teleport. Satanus used his own powers to teleport and appeared behind Kyd. Satanus grabbed Kyd's arm preventing him from lifting his cape up.

"Oh your not going anywhere this time. You belong to me and you will do as I say." Said Satanus as he pushed Kyd down onto his bead and let go. "When the time comes I will give you orders."

Kyd nodded his head as Satanus pulled out the horn and created a portal and went through it.

"Farewell my son. I have a feeling will be seeing more of each other soon." Said Satanus as the portal closed.

Kyd hugged himself and just starred at the ground in terror. Kyd's nightmares were becoming a reality.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Meetings and Discussions

Titan War

Chapter 15 Meetings and Discussions

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Slade sat in his private quarters and watched a video recording of Satanus appearing in Kyd Wyykyd's room. Apparently the demon lord could track his son and knew where he was. Slade got up pushed a button on his computer ordering his robots to gather the rest of the villains for a meeting. Twenty minutes latter Slade sat at the head of a long table with the other villains looking at him.

"So what have you gathered us for this time Slade. Are you going to have us attack the Titans again, but then just when were about to finish them off your going to call off the attack?" Said Blood sarcastically.

"No. I have gathered you all here to inform you about a new partnership I have formed." Said Slade as he pressed a few buttons on his wrist.

A holograph image of Satanus and Blaze appeared in the center of the table. All the villains starred at the two demons in shock and confusion. A look of fear appeared on Doctor Light's face.

"These our are new partners. Satanus and Blaze. They are two powerful demons, who will help deal with the Titans." Explained Slade.

"Let me get this straight. You gathered us all to defeat the Titans, yet you've partnered up with another force to destroy them?" Said Blood.

"I did. You see there is a Titan who posses an unimaginable amount of power." Said Slade.

"Raven." Whispered Doctor Light as he shivered slightly.

"Yes." Said Slade.

"Do you not think that my physic powers are no match for Raven?" Asked Psimon looking annoyed.

"Oh I know you posses a great amount of power and you undoubtedly put up a good fight against Raven, however she posses a few higher levels of power that could prove troublesome for my plans. I've partnered up with Satanus and Blaze to deal with Raven and perhaps they will deal with the Titans for us." Said Slade.

"You honestly believe you can trust these demons?" Asked Blood.

"Do not worry. I'm well aware of their actions and I have no doubt they will try to betray me. I've dealt with demons before. I know they cannot be trusted. When they do make their move I will be ready for them." Said Slade.

The meeting ended and the villains returned to their rooms. Slade went back to planning his next move and setting up a plan to train his apprentices.

In another dimension Satanus and Blaze watched as the Seven Enemies of Men finally finish taking on a physicals form.

Gluttony had taken on the form of a massive bald fat man man wearing shorts and a tank top that barely held the massive girth of his belly. Gluttony had three mouths. One in the center of his face and the other two on either side of his head.

Sloth had taken the form of a pale male with messy hair wearing a long robe.

Envy had taken on the form of a women with green hair wearing green tattered clothes.

Lust had taken on the form of a beautiful dark haired women wearing a long purple dress that showed off her her curves.

Greed had taken on the form of a green haired man wearing a green business suit and hat, with a fur coat over his shoulders, and various rings, and necklaces all over his body.

Wraith had taken on the form of a tall muscular man wearing a black vest that showed his muscular chest and had his hair made up into a mohawk.

Pride had taken on the form of a handsome man with blond hair wearing a purple dress shirt and cape.

The seven demons looked at Satanus and Blaze. Pride stepped forward to address them.

"We thank you for freeing us. Now tell us your plan." Said Pride.

"Why should we do anything you say? Your the children of that accursed wizard who imprisoned us!" Snarled Wraith.

"We might be the wizard's children, but we have no love for him." Said Blaze.

Wraith grumbled and went silent.

"Tell us the plan." Said Pride.

"We will be working with a human named Slade and his forces. We will aid them in destroying a group of heroes who call themselves the Titans. There is a Titan called Raven, who interest us. You can destroy the other Titans, but I want Raven brought back alive." Said Satanus.

"Why are we working with a human?" Asked Greed.

"We should destroy him!" Said Wraith.

"The human has proven himself useful for the time being. When the time comes we will destroy him." Said Blaze.

"Very well. We will go along with your plan." Said Pride.

"We will attack the Titans soon." Said Satanus.

The seven demons nodded and went about their own business. Satanus and Blaze grinned evilly.

At the Titan Tower Jinx, Kid Flash, See-More, and Herald had just arrived. Cyborg came out to see them, he eyed See-More suspiciously.

"Why's See-More here?" He asked.

"His friend Kyd Wyykyd was kidnapped by Slade." Said Kid Flash.

"Kyd attacked me and stole my horn." Said Herald.

"Your not the only ones that've been attacked. The Titans East were attacked on their way here. They got beat pretty bad." Said Cyborg as he lead the group into the medical bay.

The Titans East were all recovering in the medical bay, most if the other Titans were with them. Terra walked into the room and Aqualad violently flenched when he saw her.

"Whoa! What's with you?" Asked Beast Boy as he followed Terra into the room.

"She looks like two of the people that attacked us." Said Aqualad.

"That...can't be right." Said Terra looking confused.

Cyborg was checking into the footage of a traffic cam on the street, where the Titans East were attacked. Cyborg recognized Blood and Red X. Then he saw the two girls with the silver hair that looked a lot like Terra. Cyborg called Terra and Beast Boy over to him to look at the footage. Terra starred at the footage in shock.

"What...are they?" She asked.

"I saw judging by their looks and powers that they're clones of you." Said Cyborg.

"Slade...used my DNA...to make clones..." Said Terra as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"Terra...this isn't your fault. Slade is the one who did this, he stole your DNA and created these things. They...may look like you, but there not. I promise you will take them and Slade down." Said Beast Boy as he wrapped his arms around Terra.

"Thanks...Beast Boy. You always know what to say." Said Terra as she smiled a little.

Raven was sitting in a corner meditating, when all of a sudden her eyes shot open and a panicked look appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Starfire.

"I just had...a vision. A demon...whose power rivals my father is coming and his bringing...several powerful demons with him." Said Raven.

Everybody in the room looked grim.

"Man...things just keep getting worse." Said Beast Boy.

"Robin...we need you." Thought Starfire.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Sparring Training

Titan War

Chapter 16 Sparring Training

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Robin sat in his cell as some robot guards approached him. They opened the cell, gave him his utility belt, and coaxed him out. Robin reluctantly came out and was marched down the hall. He was soon joined by Red X and Kyd Wyykyd, who were be escorted by their own group of robotic guards. Robin noticed that Kyd looked terrible. The mute villain was trembling slightly and he cast looks over his shoulder nervously. Robin got up to Red X to talk to him.

"Hey do you know what's going on with Kyd?" He asked.

"Not a clue. He was fine yesterday, but now his all freaked out about something. Whatever did that to him I don't want to know." Said Red X.

The three of them were lead into a large room that looked like a cross between a arena and and gym. Slade was standing in the center of the arena with his hands clasped behind his back. Ravager and Jericho sat in some stands nearby. Robin starred at Ravager and Jericho, he wondered if Ravager was some kind of apprentice for Slade and he wondered if Jericho was being held captive.

"Jericho what are you doing here?" Asked Robin.

Jericho just looked at the ground. Ravager put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Robin didn't see any wristband or anything on Jericho, that meant he was here willingly for some reason. Slade faced the three young apprentices.

"Today begins the first day of your training. You will faces three challenges. The three of you will have to work as a team to pass the first two. The final challenge is a surprise." Said Slade as he walked out of the arena.

A forcefield popped up trapping the apprentices inside the arena. The floor opened up as a platform with several robot commandos rose out of the ground. There were the regular commandos with a few of the upgraded ones with Doctor Lights armor mixed in.

"Form a circle." Said Robin as Red X and Kyd Wyykyd stood next to him arms raised in a fighting stance. "Were going to have to work together to get out of this."

"Your the fearless team leader, so I'll do what you say." Said Red X.

Kyd nodded in agreement.

"Ok ll deal with the ones in the middle, X you deal with the ones on the right, and Kyd will deal with thrones on the left." Said Robin.

The other two apprentices nodded. The three of them charged forward and began to attack the commandos.

Robin threw a couple of birdarangs at the first two destroying them, he charged forward with his staff dealing out powerful blows with it smashing the commandos. An upgraded commando charged forward swing a light energy whip at Robin. Robin barely dodged the attack and threw a exploding disk at the commando that froze it in a block of ice. Robin charged forward delivering a powerful kick shattering the commando to pieces.

Red X jumped about throwing his ninja stars and firing his palm blasters at the commandos. An upgraded commando swung a light energy whip at Red X, but the master thief teleported to safety behind the commando and placed a tiny red x explosive on it's back before violently kicking the commando into a group of it's fellow robots.

"Bye bye." Said Red X as the robots exploded.

Kyd was having a little more difficult fighting the commandos. He had barely slept last night since the reunion with his father, so he was incredibly tired. Kyd threw punches and kicks, but due to his lack of sleep they didn't quite possess the power they normally would have had. The commandos only received a little damage from Kyd's attacks. A upgraded commando got close and sent Kyd flying with it's light energy whip. Kyd crashed into a wall and fell to the ground. The commando closed in for the kill.

"My. My. Are you having trouble fighting my son? How disgraceful!" Said Satanus's voice.

Kyd's eyes shot open in fear as he tried to locate his father. There was no sign of him.

"Poor child. I'm not here physically. I let a little part of me is inside your mind. I can see everything you see and I can unlock the potential of your better half." Said Satanus's voice from inside Kyd's head.

Kyd seemed to grow more pale at these words.

"Now time to unleash some demon wraith." Said Satanus.

Kyd felt his entire body start to boil and burn! It felt like he was about to exploded! He staggered to his feet and faced the commando. Kyd's face twisted in a snarl as his faced the commando. The commando swung it's whip at Kyd, but instead of dodging it or anything Kyd caught the whip with his hand. Then with a huge burst of energy Kyd yanked the commando towards him and made it crash into the ground before him. Before the commando could do anything Kyd raised his foot and smashed it down on the commando's head smashing it to bits! Kyd then teleported behind a couple other commando's and smashed his hands through their chest yanking out their wires and circuitry. Kyd had a sadistic insane grin on his face.

Robin and Red X starred at Kyd in shock. They would have never suspected the normally calm villain of such brutality. Ravager and Jericho starred at Kyd in shock. Jericho looked afraid of Kyd. Slade watched with interest as Kyd went about smashing the remaining commandos violently. In a few minutes all the robots were destroyed. Kyd shook his head and looked at his hands nervously.

"Can you feel the power coursing through your veins? That was just a small sample of the power you inherited from me." Said Satanus's voice.

Kyd shuddered as some robots came into the arena and cleaned up the destroyed commandos. The floor of the arena changed into a field of rocks and earth. A door in the arena opened up and two Terra clones came walking out.

"Oh boy...were in trouble." Said Red X.

"Slade what are these things?" Demanded Robin.

"Oh they're just clones of Terra. They have her powers, but they lack a will making them the perfect soldiers for my army." Said Slade before he waved his hand and the challenge started.

The clones threw massive chucks of rock at the apprentices forcing them to run and dodge. Robin threw a birdarang, while Red X fired a palm blast at the clones. The clones blocked the attacks with a wall of earth.

"Well this isn't going well." Complained Red X as he dodged a boulder.

"Were going to have to get up close and personal. Kyd I need you to teleport us behind them. Red X I need you to distract them and make them hold their shields up." Said Robin.

"Fine." Muttered Red X as he fired several of his palm blast at the clones forcing them to raise their shields.

Robin got close to Kyd as he brought his cape up and teleported them behind the clones. Robin pulled out his staff and struck one clone in the side of the head knocking her down into an unconscious heap. The other clone turned around and saw Kyd charging at her. The clone fired several rocks spires at Kyd, who managed to dodge most of them, but one stuck his shoulder making him wince in pain. Kyd felt his body boil as he charged at the clone with incredible speed. He delivered a powerful palm strike to the clone making it's eyes go white as it collapsed to the ground. Kyd then leaped on top of the clone and started to deliver one powerful punch after another.

"Kyd stop! That's enough!" Shouted Robin as he ran over and yanked Kyd off of the clone.

Kyd seemed to snap out of it as he looked down at the clone. The clone was on the ground not moving. It then turned grey and crumbled to dust. Robin released Kyd. Slade surveyed the scene, he then sent in a couple if robots to drag the surviving clone out of the arena.

"For you finally challenge, you will fight each other." Said Slade.

"No. We refuse to fight one another." Said Robin.

"Yeah, we may have our differences in the past pal, but were not fighting each other." Said Red X.

Kyd nodded in agreement, he saw Robin and Red X as comrades.

"So you think these humans are your friends? Pathetic! You don't need them! The only thing you need to do is obey me and I command you to kill them!" Said Satanus's voice.

Kyd felt his body boil and burn as he felt the wraith come over him. He turned to Robin and Red X, his eyes glowing even more red then normal. Kyd lunged towards Red X, with his teeth gashed together. Red X turned and saw Kyd charging at him. The master thief quickly fired a palm blast at Kyd, but he just simply teleported behind Red X, grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed him face first into the ground!

"Let him go Kyd!" Shouted Robin as he swung his staff at Kyd forcing him to retreat back.

Robin looked over at Red X and was relieved to see that the master thief's chest was still moving indicating that he was still alive. Robin turned to Kyd and got a real good look at his face. Kyd's eyes were glowing brightly as his face was split into a mad sadistic grin. This felt very familiar to Robin. Then he remembered the time Raven had gone berserk that one time with Doctor Light. Raven had not been in control of her actions at that time. Now the same thing seemed to be happening to Kyd. Robin had to end this quickly before things really got out of hand.

"Kyd...listen to me. You need to calm down and get control of yourself. Were comrades." Said Robin.

Kyd's only answer was to charged at Robin like a lunatic swinging his cape. Robin raised his staff to block the attack, but Kyd easily sliced through it. Before Robin could do anything Kyd kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground. Kyd then leaped onto Robin and wrapped his hands around his throat. It wasn't clear weather Kyd was trying to strangle Robin or break his neck. Robin tried to break Kyd's grip on his throat, but Kyd's fingers wouldn't budge.

"Kyd stop!" Cried Ravager as she and Jericho starred in horror at the scene below.

Slade stood up and tapped some buttons on his wrist. The wristband on Kyd sent a humongous jolt through Kyd that caused him to release Robin and fall on the ground in a heap. Robin took a big gulp of air as he shot up from the ground.

"The training is done and I must say you all preformed excellently." Said Slade as robots came in and carried the the three apprentices away.

Ravager stormed up to Slade, with Jericho right behind her.

"What was that? What did you do to Kyd?" Demanded Ravager.

"That was a test to test my apprentices and to confirm a suspicion I had about Kyd. As to what I did to him I did nothing. I suspect Kyd's father had something to do with his violent behavior. I just simply knocked him out to prevent him from killing Robin." Said Slade as he turned and walked away.

"This...is madness." Said Ravager.

Jericho could only nod in agreement.

In another dimension Satanus sat on his throne with Blaze beside him.

"The control and influence I implanted into our tool worked perfectly." Said Satanus.

"Excellent and I think I just figured out a weakness of Slade we can exploit." Said Blaze as she waved her hand.

A ghostly image of Jericho appeared before the demons.

"I did some looking around and found out this child is Slade's son. We can use him against Slade, when the time is right." Said Blaze.

"I like it. Humans are always so weak and defenseless, when their own children are turned against them!" Laughed Satanus as he swiped the image away and made it disappear.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Demon Attack

Titan War

Chapter 17 Demon Attack

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Shazam waited in his throne room tending to his wounds as Freddy Freeman otherwise know as Captain Marvel Jr. came in his hero form. Marvel Jr. wore a blue outfit, with gold boots, gold wristbands, gold belt, a red cape, and a gold lightning bolt in the center of his chest. The young hero noticed the missing statues and wounds on the wizard.

"Shazam what happened here?" Asked Marvel Jr. with concern.

"Freddy a great evil came and attacked me and released The Seven Enemies of Men." Said Shazam.

"Who was it?" Asked Marvel Jr.

"It was my son Satanus and my daughter Blaze." Said Shazam.

"Wait...you have children and they're evil?" Asked Freddy in disbelief.

"Yes they are evil. Long ago I fell in love with a female demon and we had two children who were demons. I tried to chance the nature of my children and show them the way of good, but I failed. As the years went by I watched my children commit atrocity after atrocity, until finally I had enough. I confronted them and banished them to another realm. But now they are free and they have freed the Seven Enemies of Men." Said Shazam.

"Did they take anything else?" Asked Marvel Jr.

"They took a small chest containing the seed of an ancient magical tree that has the ability to drain a person of their essence and turn it into a fruit. Whoever eats the fruit will gain the power of that person's essence." Said Shazam.

"Yikes! So where do I start looking for your children and the Seven?" Said Marvel Jr.

"I sense a disturbance in Jump City. You should start by looking there." Said Shazam.

"Alright you can count on me." Said Marvel Jr. as he prepared to leave.

"Wait I need to give you something first." Said Shazam.

A red bag wrapped with a golden rope appeared before Marvel Jr. the young hero grabbed it and looked inside. Inside the bag were mini versions of the big statues that had once contained the Seven.

"You must destroy the bodies the Seven had forged for themselves and then trap their essence in the statues." Said Shazam.

"Sounds easy enough." Said Marvel Jr. as he left the throne room.

"Good luck." Whispered Shazam.

At Slade's lair the three apprentices had recovered from the training incident. Slade was sitting in his private quarters when a portal opened up and Satanus, Blaze, and the Seven walked out.

"Slade." Said Satanus.

"Satanus. Blaze." Said Slade.

"Allow me to introduce Pride, Wraith, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and Sloth. They will assist you in destroying the Titans." Said Satanus.

"I see. Care to explain what you did with Kyd." Said Slade.

"I just helped unlocked some of his potential. I guess it was a little to much for him, my apologizes." Said Satanus.

"Fine. Now go destroy the Titans." Said Slade.

"At once, but I want Kyd to accompany us." Said Satanus.

"Why?" Asked Slade.

"Because he is my tool and I have use for him. I want to see how he fares against the Titans." Said Satanus.

"Fine, but when your done with him I want him brought back." Said Slade as he pushed a button on his desk.

"But of course." Said Satanus.

A few minutes latter a few robot guards arrived with Kyd between them. Kyd saw Satanus and Blaze and his eyes widened with fear as he tried to getaway from them. Satanus just laughed as he strolled forward and grabbed Kyd with one of his clawed hands.

"Your not going anywhere my son. I have a job for you." Said Satanus as a portal opened up and the demons walked through it and vanished.

"This should be interesting." Thought Slade as he pulled up a live feed of Titan Tower on his computer.

In the demon realm Satanus handed Herald's horn to Pride.

"Give it back to the Titans. The spell that trapped us here is undone. We don't need the horn anymore." Said Blaze.

Satanus turned to Kyd Wyykyd.

"You will fight the Titan know as Raven. Beat her and bring her to me. Fail and I will punish you." Said Satanus.

Kyd Wyykyd only nodded.

A portal opened up to reveal the top of Titan Tower.

"Now go and destroy them!" Ordered Satanus.

The demons and Kyd rushed out of the portal and onto the roof before the portal closed.

Inside the Tower all the alarms started to go off alerting the Titans.

"We have intruders on the room!" Called Cyborg.

"I sense seven powerful demons and a weaker demon on the roof." Said Raven.

"Whoever they are they picked the wrong place to land. Come on Titans lets go!" Said Cyborg.

The Titans plus See-More headed out onto the roof to confront the threat. They stared at the seven demons and Kyd Wyykyd.

"Who are you guys?" Demanded Cyborg.

"We are The Seven Enemies of Man. I am Pride and these are the other six enemies of man. Wraith, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and Sloth." Said Pride.

"Man those are some weird names." Said Beast Boy.

Raven seemed to have grown paler as she tensed up.

"Don't underestimate these guys. There bad news. I can feel the energy coming out from these guys and it's tremendous." Said Raven.

See-More saw Kyd and tried to get his attention.

"Kyd that you man? Dude your alright! Come here man will protect you from whatever that Slade guy wants from you." Said See-More.

Kyd just looked at the ground and shook his head. See-More looked confused. Pride suddenly pulled out Herald's horn and tossed it to Herald.

"Here you can have that back. We no longer need it." Said Pride.

"Why are you creeps here?" Demanded Bumblebee.

"Were here to destroy you. Our master has partnered up with an enemy of yours and destroying you is part of the deal. Now shall we begin?" Said Pride.

"Yeah. Titans Go!" Shouted Cyborg as the Titans charged forward.

The Seven and Kyd charged forward to meet the Titans.

Kid Flash and Más y Menos charged at Sloth who just lazily floated above the ground. As the speedsters got closer they suddenly felt tired and didn't feel like running. They stopped and laid on the ground looking tired.

"All that running is exhausting you know." Said Sloth as he lazily waved his hand and hit the speedster with a low level energy wave.

The speedster just groaned as they were knocked a few feet away, but they didn't get up.

Terra, Speedy, and Aqualad were facing off against Gluttony. The three heroes blasted the demon with arrows, earth, and water. But the fat demon was incredible nimble for something so big and fat. Gluttony would stretch one of his mouths, catch the attack in one of them, and eat it. The heroes just starred dumbfounded at Gluttony.

"Um yummy. More food now!" Said Gluttony.

"Eat this!" Shouted Speedy as he fired an exploding arrow.

Gluttony caught the arrow in one of his mouths as it exploded! The demon was lost from view in a cloud of smoke. The heroes cheered, but when the smoke cleared Gluttony was completely unharmed licking his lips.

"That was a spicy one! Ok done eating, time to smash!" Said Gluttony as he charged forward swinging his fist at the heroes knocking them all to the ground.

Bumblebee and Herald were facing off against Envy. The demon looked at Bumblebee and shot a green energy beam at her knocking Bumblebee back a few feet. Bumblebee turned towards Herald her eyes glowing.

"I wished I hah a horn that I could use to travel anywhere in the world." She said before she lunged forward and tried to grab Herald's horn.

The two heroes wrestled for the horn as Envy chuckled.

Beast Boy found himself facing Lust.

"Oh you wouldn't hurt someone like me, now would you?" Asked Lust.

"No, your to pretty to hurt." Said Beast Boy with affection in his voice.

"Good. Now just stand right there." Said Lust as she fired a pink energy beam and knocked Beast Boy to the ground. "To easy." Said Lust as she blew smoke from her finger.

Starfire found herself facing Wraith. The alien swung her fist forward but Wraith caught them with ease and brought Starfire close to him.

"What you going to do?" Laughed Wraith.

Starfire just glared at Wraith.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, you but I'm stronger then you think." Said Starfire as she shot her feet up and slammed her them into Wraith's chest breaking the demon's hold and sending him crashing to the other side of the roof.

"Your going pay for that women!" Snarled Wraith as he staggered to his feet and charged at Starfire.

The two of them started to exchange blows.

Cyborg found himself facing Pride. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Pride, but the demon easily deflected it with a wave of his hand. Cyborg charged forward and swung a punch at Pride, but Pride caught his fist with a raised a hand.

"My. My. Aren't you you a terror. Tell me dose that body of your have a limit?" Taunted Pride.

"Shut up!" Shouted Cyborg as he swung his other fist and hit Pride in the side of the face.

Pride glared at Cyborg as some blood dripped from his lip.

"Oh your going to regret that." Hissed Pride as punched Cyborg in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground.

Cyborg got up and charged at Pride shouting. Pride chuckled as he exchanged blows with Cyborg.

Raven, Jinx, and See-More found themselves facing Kyd Wyykyd and Greed.

"Kyd I don't want to fight you man. Come on!" Begged See-More as he tried to reason with his friend.

"Kyd what ever Slade did, you we can help." Said Jinx.

Kyd just looked at the ground in sadness. How he wished he could talk and explain everything about Slade and his father. Greed stepped forward and pulled out two golden guns.

"Alright kid, you deal with the one in the cloak, I'll deal with the other two. Now go." Said Greed as he started to fire bullets that looked like coins at Jinx and See-More forcing them to dodge about.

Raven was fixing to aid them, when suddenly Kyd teleported next to her and teleported them to the ground in front of the Tower. Raven quickly flew away from Kyd and got into a fighting stance.

"I have no time to deal, with you!" Said Raven as she used her powers to hurled rocks at Kyd.

Kyd dodged the rocks and then teleported behind Raven and tackled her to the ground. Raven slammed her elbow into Kyd's gut forcing him to let go of Raven. Raven scrambled to her feet and faced Kyd. For some strange reason she was picking up a strange energy coming from Kyd's body. A pained expression appeared on Kyd's face as his eyes glowed a dark shade of red and a twisted grin appeared on his face.

"Your...being controlled by a dark force." Said Raven in shock.

A black mass of shadows that resembled Satanus rose up behind Kyd.

"Hello Raven daughter of Trigon. I am Lord Satanus. How do you like my son Kyd, his such an obedient little tool don't you think." Said Satanus.

Raven sensed the evil energy from the shadowy mass.

"Your...using your own son as a tool?! Your just as twisted as my father!" Snarled Raven.

"Oh Kyd is my property and I'll use him as I see fit. Now you have two options. Surrender yourself to me and I'll let your friends live. If you don't I'll have them killed in the most painful fashion imaginable. The choice is yours." Said Satanus.

"I choose neither. We will defeat you." Said Raven.

"Ah humans. They always choose the path that leads to utter annihilation. So be it. Kyd teach Raven a new definition in pain." Said Satanus.

Raven watched as the twisted grin on Kyd's face spread even wider as he stepped towards Raven.

"Kyd...listen to me. I know what your going through. My father was a evil demon to, who forced me to do what he said and filled me with power that drove me insane. But you can fight it. It's your life not theirs." Said Raven.

A confused look appeared on Kyd's face and then a look of pain appeared as he clutched his head between his hands.

"Insolent child! You will do as I commando or I will end you miserable life!" Snarled Satanus.

Kyd fell to the ground spasming. Raven could only stare in shock. Suddenly there was a burst of lighting that slammed onto the roof of the Tower. A look of concern appeared on Satanus's face.

"So he sent one of his champions." Said Satanus as he looked up at the Tower, then he turned to Raven. "Count yourself lucky for today child. But you haven't heard the last from us." Said the shadow as it and Kyd vanished.

On the Tower everybody starred in amazement as Marvel Jr. stood before them the Seven eyed the young hero with concern. They quickly regrouped.

"Its one of the wizard's champions! What do we do?" Asked Greed.

"Fallback. Will finish this latter." Said Pride as a portal opened up and the demons made their way towards it.

"Where do you guys think your going? You scared?" Taunted Marvel Jr.

Wraith looked like he was fixing to charge at the young hero, but Pride stopped him.

"Were just going to rest and celebrate our victory over these so called heroes. Will deal with you latter." Said Pride.

The demons went though the portal and vanished.

Marvel Jr. turned to the Titans.

"Who are you?" Asked Cyborg.

"I'm Captain Marvel Jr. I'm here to help." Said Marvel Jr.

The forces of good had new enemies and a new comrade.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Going to the Wizard

Titan War

Chapter 18 Going to the Wizard

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

The Titans along with See-More and Marvel Jr. went into the Tower. Everybody eyed the new hero. Finally Cyborg stepped forward.

"We thank you for the help, but exactly who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked Cyborg.

"I'm Captain Marvel Jr. I'm the sidekick of Captain Marvel. I'm after The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, so I can trap them and return them to their prison." Said Marvel Jr. as he pulled out the bag containing the tiny statues and showed it to everybody. "The demons bodies need to be destroyed so I can trap their essence in these statues."

"So your saying these demons were imprisoned, but who set them free?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Two powerful demons named Satanus and Blaze." Said Marvel Jr.

"Wait you said Satanus?" Asked Raven.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Asked Marvel Jr.

"I met him while I was fighting Kyd Wyykyd." Said Raven before she explained her encounter with Satanus and how he was controlling Kyd.

"Deja vu." Said Beast Boy.

"Your telling me this Kyd Wyykyd is Satanus's son?" Said Marvel Jr.

"Yes." Said Raven.

"Well...this is something. I can't believe, he didn't tell me he had a grandson." Muttered Marvel Jr.

"Who?" Asked Cyborg.

"The guy, whose behind my powers is a powerful wizard named Shazam. He was the one to imprison the Seven in statues. His also the father of Satans and Blaze." Explained Marvel Jr.

"Wait...hold on a second. My friend Kyd was kidnapped by Slade, now he shows up and his being controlled, by...his father whose a demon. Are Slade and...this Satanus guy working together?" Said See-More.

The others scratched their heads in thought.

"Well Pride did mention that his master was partnered up with someone who wants us destroyed. It is possible that Slade has teamed up with Satanus." Said Cyborg.

"Man our luck keeps getting worse." Groaned Beast Boy.

"This is terrible news. I have to tell Shazam." Said Marvel Jr.

"Wait. Take me with you, I need to talk to Shazam about Kyd Wyykyd. I've gone through what's his going throgh right now. Maybe Shazam and me can figure out a way to help Kyd." Said Raven.

"Alright you can come." Said Marvel Jr. as he took Raven's hand. "Shazam!" He shouted.

A burst of lightning hit them and they vanished. Everybody else starred in wide eye amazement.

"That was one heck of an exit." Said See-More.

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

In another dimension Satanus and Blaze stood in the throne room of their base the Seven and Kyd stood before them. Pride stepped forward.

"What kind of plan do, you have to deal with the wizard's champion?" He asked.

"Do not fret about the hero. We will make some arrangements with Slade to deal with him, until then rest and gather your strength." Said Satanus.

The seven left to go rest. Satanus turned towards Kyd, who was looking at the floor nervously. Satanus walked over to him. In one quick motion Satanus viciously backhanded Kyd knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you refuse to obey my commands and attack Raven! I have given you power and a purpose and yet you continue defy me and side with your lesser human half! It's pathetic! Your nothing, but a tool. I own your life and soul!" Shouted Satanus.

Kyd just shook with fear as he nodded his head. Blaze strolled forward and knelt next to Kyd.

"Now then I have a little surprise for you." Said Blaze as she pulled out a large shadowy centipede like creature from behind her back.

Kyd tried to get away from Blaze, but his body wouldn't move. Blaze raised the centipede above Kyd's face. The centipede touched Kyd's forehead and Blaze dropped it. The centipede went through Kyd's head like a ghost and vanished. Kyd just starred up with a blank look on his face, before he lost consciousness.

"Success." Said Blaze.

"With your little pet inside his head. Kyd will lose his humanity little by little, until he becomes a demon and begins to serve us." Said Satanus.

The two demons laughed as they looked down at the unconscious form if Kyd. It was time to return Kyd to Slade and discuss what their next move should be.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Wizard

Titan War

Chapter 19 Wizard

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Raven and Kid Marvel appeared in the throne room of the Rock of Eternity. Shazam sat on his throne and looked at the two newcomers.

"Hello Marvel Jr. I see you brought a guest." Said Shazam.

"Yeah this is Raven, she wanted to see you." Said Marvel Jr.

"I see." Said Shazam as he studied Raven then turned his gaze back to Marvel Jr. "I sense there's something else on your mind."

"Well...I think Raven can explain...the situation better." Said Marvel Jr.

Raven explained the whole encounter with Kyd and Satanus. A grave look appeared on Shazam's face.

"My grandson lives and...his being used as a weapon by Satanus. This is my fault." Said Shazam as he sadly starred at the floor for a little bit then he looked at Raven. "May I ask why your interested in my grandson's condition?" He asked.

"Kyd and I have a lot in...common. I had a...father who used me as a tool to accomplish his goals. I don't...want to see anyone else go through that experience." Said Raven.

Shazam studied Raven.

"I sense that you were once filled with darkness and uncertainty, but now I sense there is a light and a desire to help others." Said Shazam.

"I was once a loner, but then...I found some friends who became my family and they were there for me when I needed them most." Said Raven.

Raven took a deep breath and began to tell Shazam about herself and her father.

In Slade's base Slade was in a monitor room viewing a recording of the a Titan's fight with the demons. Slade watched as Marvel Jr. arrived and the demons retreated. Slade sensed something behind him and turned to see a portal open behind him and Satanus and Kyd step out.

"I was just viewing the attack you launched on the Titans. Care to explain why your forces retreated once the new hero arrived?" Said Slade.

"That hero is the champion of a powerful wizard, he possess the ability to defeat and imprison my forces. He goes by the name Captain Marvel Jr." Said Satanus.

"I see." Said Slade.

"I need you to take care of Marvel Jr. for me. My forces will take care of the Titans and the daughter of Trigon." Said Satanus.

"Fine." Said Slade as he glanced at Kyd. "Did Kyd preform well?" He asked.

"Kyd's performance...was adequate. There is still much room for improvement. I'll leave him here with you for now. My forces are gathering their strength and they will soon be ready to attack the Titans." Said Satanus as he opened up a portal and vanished through it.

Slade eyed Kyd. The mute villain stared off into space. Slade summoned some of his robots to escort Kyd back to his room. Rose just happened to be walking down the hall, when she saw Kyd being escorted by the guards. Rose saw that there was something not quit right with Kyd. He just stared straight ahead with a blank look on his face. Every now and then one of his eyes would twitch. Kyd was taken to his room and the guards left. Rose walked up to Kyd's door and knocked on it.

"Kyd it's me Ravager. Are you ok?" Said Rose.

There was no answer or any sound. The door remained closed.

"Ok...I'll just leave you alone. If you...need something just come find me." Said Rose as she walked away.

Inside the room. Kyd starred at a wall mirror. He lifted the cowl from his head and looked at his face. Kyd had a mess of black spiky hair. Kyd walked over to a sink and splashed some water on his face. He looked at his reflection, then he heard a scuttle and a slithering sound.

"Why do you keep fighting, your other nature? You have your father's blood and you are destined to serve him." Said a creepy sounding voice that seemed to be coming from within Kyd's head.

Kyd guessed it was the centipede creature Blaze put inside his head. He glared at his reflection in defiance.

"Fight all, you want it won't matter. The darkness will consume you. Your defeat is inevitable." Said the voice.

Kyd went to his bed to rest as he wrapped his arms around himself. The voice just laughed cruelly at him.

Rose was pacing around in Jericho's room as Jericho and Red X watched her. Rose explained her concerns for Kyd. Jericho looked concerned, while Red X looked board and annoyed.

"I say we just leave him alone and let him work this out." Said Red X.

"Aren't you even the least bit concern about him?" Asked Rose.

"Hey that guy nearly killed me in training. His a psycho demon with issues and I'm staying as far away as I can from him." Said Red X as he walked towards the door.

"That wasn't his fault! Kyd's father is the one making him act like this." Said Rose.

"Yeah...maybe, but I'm keeping my distance from Kyd and I suggest you do the sane." Said Red X as he left the room.

Rose sighed and sat in a nearby chair. Jericho walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Rose smiled out Jericho and he smiled back. It was then Rose remembered that was another person, who might be able to help Kyd, by explaining his condition. Rose left Jericho's room and headed towards the prison cells to speak with Robin.

At the Rock of Eternity Raven finished her story. Shazam scratched his beard in thought.

"You have live quit an interesting life and you have faced many hardships. But in the end your friends helped you. They fought on against your father despite the odds against them. That inspired you and showed you that there was still hope. You fought your father because you didn't want to see the people you cared about get hurt. That gave you the power you needed to defeat your father." Said Shazam.

"They did. Now I must help Kyd, whose experiencing the same thing." Said Raven.

"I wish you the best of luck. My grandson needs to be rescued and to be shown the light. I believe, your the person to show him the way." Said Shazam.

"Thank you." Said Raven.

"A warning before you go. Beware of Satanus and Blaze, they are incredibly crafty." Said Shazam.

"I will be on my guard." Said Raven.

"Well I guess will be heading back to the others." Said Marvel Jr.

"Farewell and best of luck to you and thank you." Said Shazam.

There was a flash of lightning and Raven and Marvel Jr. were gone.

At the Tower Raven and Marvel Jr. appeared in the living room startling everyone. Raven told the others about her encounter with Shazam. Everyone listened in especially See-More. After Raven was done talking See-More walked towards the elevator.

"And where do you think your going?" Asked Kid Flash as he and Jinx walked over to See-More

"I'm going to see if I can convince the rest if the H.I.V.E. to help us. From what I hear were dealing with a ton of powerful bad guys. Were going to need all the help we can get. And the others need to know about Kyd." Said See-More as the elevator door opened and he walked in.

"Alright then I'm coming to." Said Jinx as she walked into the elevator.

"WHAT?" Said See-More and Kid Flash together.

"I said I'm going." Said Jinx.

"But those guys hate you! They'll attack you on sight!" Exclaimed Kid Flash as he got into the elevator.

"Yeah they aren't quit the forgiving type Jinx." Said See-More.

"Well you forgave me. I'm sure the others will forgive me in time. I need to apologize to them about the betraying them." Said Jinx.

"Ok whatever you say." Said See-More.

"Alright then I'm coming to. Somebody needs to watch your back." Said Kid Flash.

"Fine." Said Jinx.

"This should be interesting." Said See-More.

The elevator reached the bottom of the Tower and the three teens headed towards the city to get the H.I.V.E.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Talk

Titan War

Chapter 20 Talk

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Robin was sitting in his cell, when the door to the cell block opened. Robin looked up to see the girl he saw during the sparring training. The girl grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the cell.

"Hello Robin." Said the girl.

"Who are you?" Asked Robin.

"You may call me Ravager." Said Rose.

"Why are you here?" Asked Robin.

"I'm here to ask for some advice concerning Kyd Wyykyd." Said Rose.

"Has Kyd been getting worse?" Asked Robin.

"Kind of. Lately his just been starring off into space. I believe Kyd's father Satanus has something to do with his current condition." Said Rose.

"I had a teammate named Raven, who suffered from an evil father like Kyd is now. Tell me everything you know about Kyd." Said Robin.

Rose told Robin everything she knew about Kyd. Most of it was what Jericho had told her, when he possessed Kyd, but Rose didn't tell Robin about Jericho. An hour latter she was finish telling Robin everything she knew about Kyd.

"That explains a lot." Said Robin.

"So how can we help Kyd?" Asked Ravager.

"With Raven, she had use to help her and give her the strength she needed to beat her father." Said Robin.

"I see. Well I thank you for the help. I'll try to do what I can to help Kyd." Said Rose as she stood up and prepared to leave.

Robin looked at Rose.

"Your Slade's daughter aren't you." Said Robin.

"I see you live up to your reputation for being a good detective." Said Rose as turned to face Robin.

"Your nothing like Slade, yet your helping him. Your showing concern towards one of the people his forcefully taken on as an apprentice. You obviously don't like this, so why don't you help me and the others escape. Join me and the Titans and we can stop Slade." Said Robin.

Rose just smiled sadly.

"As good as that sounds...I can't. You don't know my father like I do. He'll keep coming and coming. Nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. My father will escape any prison. Even death didn't prevent him from coming back. My father is truly unstoppable." Said Rose as she began to leave.

"Slade isn't invincible. The Titans will stop him and bring him to justice." Said Robin.

Ravager looked back at Robin.

"I hope your right." Said Rose as she left the cell block leaving Robin alone.

In another part of town Jinx, Kid Flash, and See-More had just arrived at the abandon building where the H.I.V.E. was stationed at. Kid Flash used his speed to zoom into the building and look inside. A few seconds latter he was next to Jinx and See-More.

"Your old teammates are still in there, but looks like they were packing up to leave." Said Kid Flash.

"I already know that! I used my X-ray vision." Complained See-More as he pointed at his eye.

"Whatever cyclops." Said Kid Flash.

See-More was fixing to fire another insult at Kid Flash, but a glare from Jinx stopped him and silenced Kid Flash.

"Ok here's the plan. See-More should go in first saying he wants to rejoin the H.I.V.E. after that he'll tell them he brought in a few new members. As soon as he says that me and Kid Flash will walk in. I'll say I'm sorry and will to get them to help us." Said Jinx.

"It's a crazy plan." Said Kid Flash.

Jinx shot him a look.

"A crazy plan that I totally love." Said Kid Flash quickly.

See-More took a deep breath and walked into the building. He found Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy packing a bunch of crates. See-More coughed getting everyone's attention. The three villains looked up ready to fight, but they relaxed, when they saw See-More. Billy and Mammoth seemed happy to see See-More, but Gizmo just glared at him.

"Well look who the cruddy cat dragged it. It's See-Moron coming crawling back to use. And I see you failed in your little quest to get Kyd back." Sneered Gizmo.

"Yeah good to see you to Gizmo. Why are you guys packing?" Said See-More.

"Were moving to a new city." Said Mammoth.

"Yep this city is crawling with a bunch of high rollers. It isn't easy for use small time crocks to make a living, so were heading towards greener pastures." Said Billy.

"I guess things have been getting crazy. Look I want to rejoin you guys and I've brought a couple of new recruits for our group." Said See-More.

At that moment Jinx and Kid Flash walked in. The three villains let out a startled gasp. Gizmo gritted his teeth in anger as his backpack sprouted it's walker legs. Billy surrounded Jinx, Kid Flash, and See-More with several copies. Mammoth cracked his knuckles. The villains prepared to attack.

"STOP!" Shouted See-More.

The villains automatically stopped.

"Jinx has something she wants to say." Said See-More.

"Thanks See-More." Said Jinx as she stepped forward. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about betraying you. It was wrong of me and I should have told you what I was doing."

"Why'd you do it?" Asked Mammoth.

"Yeah! Didn't our time together as a team meant nothing to you? You were the leader and then you just went up and vanished. Next thing we know your siding with the Titans and you helped them catch us during that big fight with the Brotherhood. What Gives!" Demanded Gizmo.

"It was during our...attempt to capture Kid Flash that I started to question my life choices. I always though because of my power I was just bad...and that good wasn't an option for me. But then...Kid Flash said some things and I really started to think hard about my life. I thought it was time to make my own luck...and choose a different path. I sided with the Titans because I thought it was right. Maybe I should have tried to convince all of you to join me, but I was afraid you would turn me over to the Brotherhood. Looking back now I should...have at least tried to convince you. Betraying you guys was wrong. Your were my team and I was your leader. I failed in my duties. I'm sorry." Said Jinx.

Billy and Mammoth exchanged a look. Billy made his copies disappear, while Mammoth lowered his fist. Gizmo glared at them then turned back to Jinx.

"So is there something else you want to say traitor?" Asked Gizmo.

"I want you guys to help use and the Titans fight Slade." Said Jinx.

"Ha! You must be out of your cruddy mind! Why should we help you and the Titans." Said Gizmo.

"Because, we all need your help. And it's a change to do the right thing and put your skills to a better use. Aren't you tired of being a bunch of thieves? Don't you want to make something better of yourselves?" Said Jinx.

Gizmo just glared at Jinx, but a nerve had been touched.

"Just leave. Your lucky were just letting you go for today. Will have our revenge. I hope Slade destroys you and the Titans!" Said Gizmo as he lowered himself to the floor, his walker returned to his backpack, and he went to go pack something.

"Come on guys. Lets go." Said Jinx as she Kid Flash, and See-More turned to leave.

Mammoth and Billy walked over to them.

"Hey Jinx we forgive you." Whispered Mammoth.

"You do?" Asked Jinx.

"Yeah. We have to much history to hold a grudge. Don't worry about Gizmo, his just being immature right now, but he'll come around." Said Mammoth.

"Yep it's all water under the bridge." Said Billy.

"Will help you fight Slade and his forces. He took one of ours and were going to get him back." Said Mammoth.

"Thanks guys." Said See-More.

"Thank you." Said Jinx.

Mammoth and Billy just gave small smiles and nodded. Jinx, Kid Flash, and See-More exited the building and started to make their way to the Tower.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 Family and Friends

Titan War

Chapter 21 Family and Friends

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Rose made her way to Jericho's room to tell him what she talked about with Robin.

"So you see Jericho you and I are possibly the only people who can help Kyd. He needs our help." Said Rose.

Jericho nodded in agreement and then wrote something on a piece paper before handing it to Rose. Rose read what Jericho wrote. Jericho wanted to free Robin, Red X, and Kyd and escape to join the Titans. Rose sighed and looked at her younger brother sadly.

"I know how you feel. I want to help them and I know you...want to head back to the Titans. I...honestly want to help them, but I'm afraid of what father would do...to us. Father has never failed...in any of his goals. His assassinated politicians, taken on armies of trained killers, and toppled third world regimes. Father is truly a frightening person." Said Rose.

Jericho put a hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose looked at Jericho and he smiled at her.

"Your honestly the only real family I really care about. I guess will...try to help Kyd out and then will figure out what...to do next." Said Rose.

The two of them headed towards Kyd's room. On the way there they passed Red X.

"What are you two up to?" Asked Red X.

"Were going to try and help Kyd, he needs all the help he can get including yours." Said Rose.

"Well you can count me out. I'm not getting within ten feet of that psycho." Said Red X.

"Kyd isn't responsible for his actions! His a victim!" Said Rose as she glared at Red X.

"Fine. Whatever you say. I'm just saying his dangerous thats all." Said Red X as he raised his hands defensively.

"Look...it would be nice if you would helped us with Kyd. He needs friends and people he can trust...and you kind of fall in that category." Said Rose as she took a deep breath.

"Friend isn't the right word for me. Kyd and I are more like comrades. We aren't close." Said Red X as he glanced at the floor then back at Rose. "Word of advise don't get your hopes up. You think Kyd is your friend...and maybe he is, but his also unstable and can turn on you. And when he does you need to be ready. After all you can't trust anyone these days."

Rose glanced at Jericho then turned back to Red X.

"Your wrong. There are people...you can still trust." Said Rose.

"You sound like on of the Titans. Oh well. Best of luck to you." Said Red X as he walked away.

Rose and Jericho just watched Red X walk away before they continued on to Kyd's room. They made it to the room. Rose knocked on the door.

"Kyd it's me. Ravager and I brought Jericho with me. Look if your upset about that incident you had with Jericho looking at your memories...I forgive you. I know what happened wasn't your fault." Said Rose.

There was no response. Rose went to the door controls and used them to override the locking mechanisms. The door opened and Rose and Jericho walked into the room. The room was completely dark. Rose reached for the light switch and flipped it. Rose looked around the room and saw Kyd hunched over in a corner in the fetal position. Kyd wasn't wearing his cowl and he looked terrible! Kyd's skin looked paler and his eyes looked tired as if he had not slept well. A look of great concern appeared on Rose and Jericho's faces as they walked over to Kyd.

"Kyd...are you ok? Just nod your head or something." Said Rose as she crouched down next to Kyd.

Kyd just glanced at her, but he seemed to be looking through her rather then at her.

"Look me and Jericho are here to help. Were your friends and whatever your fathers doing to you...were going to help you get through this ok." Said Rose.

Kyd seemed to take notice of Rose this time. Then his eyes turned a darker shade of red and he swung a clawed hand at Rose! Jericho saw what was happening and quickly yanked Rose back avoiding the swing. Kyd starred at his hand in confusion and then a look of fear appeared on his face as he glanced at Rose and Jericho with an apologetic look on his face, before he pulled the cowl back over his head and put his head between his knees. Rose started to move towards Kyd, but he raised one of his hands indicating her to stop.

"Look...I know what you just did wasn't your doing. I know your scared about what...you might do to others, but you have to let us help you. You can trust us." Said Rose as she moved closer towards Kyd, with Jericho behind her.

Kyd looked at Rose hopefully and he started to get up. Then he glanced at something behind Rose and Jericho and his eyes widened in fear.

Rose and Jericho turned around and saw Slade standing in the doorway.

"You two come." Ordered Slade.

"But..." Began Rose.

"Come." Said Slade.

Rose and Jericho looked back at Kyd sadly before they walked out of the room and the door closed. Slade looked at Rose and Jericho.

"What were you doing in there?" Demanded Slade.

"We were seeing how Kyd was doing. He needs...help father. What Kyd's father is doing to him isn't right! Kyd is in horrible condition thanks to Satanus! Kid is endanger of losing himself." Said Rose.

"I'm perfectly aware of Kyd's condition. There is nothing you can do to help him and I forbid you from seeing him." Said Slade.

"You can't do...that! I refuse to believe that Kyd can't be helped! His one of your apprentices you should care! Your going to lose him!" Shouted Rose.

"I know there is a chance that I will lose him. It is an acceptable loss." Said Slade.

"Your a monster! Don't you care about anyone besides us and yourself!" Shouted Rose.

"The ends will justify the means. Your excused." Said Slade as he turned around and walked away.

Rose just starred at her father in disbelief. She felt her blood boil. Without even thinking she pulled out one of her katanas and charged at her father's back preparing to thrust the sword into Slade's back! In one fluid motion Slade sidestepped the thrust grabbed Rose from behind by the arm and began to twist it! Rose cried in pain as she let go of her sword.

"You've improved, but your still a hundreds years to early to take me down." Whispered Slade.

"Why...are you doing all this?! Your an evil monster!" Shouted Rose.

"It's to make a better world. A new world of order. I am be a monster, but at least I'm not afraid to show it. I'm evil, but I'm a necessary evil. You'll understand how the real world looks soon enough." Said Slade before he glanced over to Jericho.

Jericho had a pleading looks in his eyes begging Slade not to harm Rose. Slade released Rose and she fell to the ground rubbing her arm.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but anymore acts of rebellion will not be tolerated and you will be punished." Said Slade as he walked away.

Jericho ran over to Rose and helped her up.

"We were almost free that time. I thought I had him. I...guess nothing gets by father." Said Rose as she looked at Jericho.

Jericho gave Rose a look that said he didn't approve of Rose trying to kill Slade.

"Don't give me that look. You would be just as happy if father was gone. Killing father would free us from this life." Said Rose.

Jericho gave Rose another look. Rose realized how much she sounded like her father and that thought sent a shiver down her spine. She looked at Jericho with a small smile on her face.

"You know it's funny. I'm the older sister and it's my job to look after you and make sure you walk the right path. But in this case it's you keeping me on the right path. Killing father wouldn't free us, it would only make me as bad as him. Jericho...your honestly the only family member I truly care about. I'm not...sure what to do." Said Rose as she starred at the ground.

Jericho gave Rose a hug and a look that said everything was going to be alright and that they would figure out what to do. Rose just smiled.

"For someone who can't speak you have a lot of good things to say." Said Rose.

Jericho smiled and the two of them walked to their rooms.

In another dimension the Seven were rested up. Satanus and Blaze gathered them up to explain their next plan.

"Alright were going to work together with Slade's forces to destroy the Wizard's champion and the Titans." Said Blaze.

"We will send half of you to attack while the rest remain here. Greed you will be in charge of the attack. You will take Sloth, Gluttony, and Envy with you. You will have to objectives. Destroy the heroes and bring Raven here to me." Said Satanus.

"What?! How come your not sending me! I will destroy all those heroes!" Snarled Wraith as he glared at Satanus.

"Wraith your to destructive to send. You'll probably end up destroying Raven and I need her alive. Is that understood?" Said Satanus as he glared right back at Wraith with a menacing look in his eyes.

Wraith backed down and glared at the floor.

"Fine." He grumbled.

Satanus opened a portal to Slade's lair. Satanus entered the portal followed by Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, and Envy. Slade stood in his private quarters back facing the demons.

"Greetings Slade." Said Satanus as the portal closed.

"Satanus. To what do I owe this little visit?" Said Sladevas he turned to face Satanus.

"I'm here to suggest a combined attack by our forces to destroy the Titans and Marvel Jr." Said Satanus.

"Very well. I'll send some of my forces to aid yours." Said Slade as he pushed a button on his desk.

The door opened and in walked M.A.R.S. and several Terra clones.

"Excellent. I also request that my son Kyd joins in this attack." Said Satanus.

"Very well Kyd will accompany our forces." Said Slade as he pressed another button on his desk.

A few minutes latter Kyd was walked into the room by two robot guards. Kyd looked at his father, but only a small look of fear appeared in his eyes. Satanus grinned evilly. Kyd was slowly losing the will to fight off Satanus's influence. Soon Kyd would be an obedient little puppet.

"Greed I leave everything in your capable hands." Said Satanus as he opened up a portal.

"You can count on me Lord Satanus." Said Greed as Satanus went through the portal and vanished.

"Go forth and destroy the Titans." Said Slade.

Greed nodded as he opened up a portal and he and the other forces went through it and vanished. Slade sat behind his desk and turned on a monitor to watch the carnage unfold.

To be continued.


End file.
